Urban Legend
by vampirianhime
Summary: Six years ago, Teikou Academy became the talk of the city. Out of 5000 students, only 100 were able to make it out alive. It became a rumor that the school is haunted and a group of university students decided to take their club to the cities most haunted place. What starts out as a fun group activity turns into a nightmare they won't escape. Disclaimer inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Here is an idea that has been floating around in my head for awhile. It's mostly written by hand and I decided to start typing it. I'd like to know what people think about it. This is a prologue, so it's slow and I also wanted to do the decriptions of the characters in this before the actual story. That way, if someone doesn't actually know what the characters look like, but still want to read it they can. Also, I've changed characters genders and some people might not act like their original counterpart, that's done on purpose to give the story it's own feel.

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or the original characters belonging to it. I just own the story, and concept I came up with.

**Warning: **There are gender swaps throughout the story, it'll end up being graphic at certain points so the rating may go up depending on how bad it will end up being, this has my OTP's in it at different points, and it is a tragedy. If you don't like angsty stories, you shouldn't read it. Also, poor grammer mistakes, and maybe some spelling mistakes.

Prologue

Six years ago, Teikou Academy, had been placed into a tough situation. This is a true story that has many sides to it, but not any one is the truth. The side I am about to tell you is just the outsiders point of view, and it isn't any untrue as the insiders point of view. As an outsider, I won't have the whole story, but there are many parts that are the truth, including what had happened.

To begin, you must first know what Teikou Academy was like. The kind of school it had been, and the type of students that had been a part of it. This school was a special school, in that it was the only school that accepted all grades from middle school to the last years in high school. It was also a high class school with the elite and extremely smart students with high grade tests to split the students apart. This school had started out small, and with more requests and applications coming in, it began to grow. It grew until it was the highest ranking school in the area, and maybe that was where the start of it all began. No one really knows though.

Now to start from there, this story is about how the school soon lost its momentum. How most of the schools population was massacred for any reason that no outsider actually knows. Even the insiders perspective doesn't know the truth.

The school became a hazardous area as the call went out to alert the police. The school's students had been locked in with no way to escape. It turns out that the students had been trapped with the only escape being the last person alive. The students weren't being killed by an outside source, but the students were told to kill each other off. The real master mind behind this idea isn't known, but all the stories pose the same person as the true killer. They all pointed a finger at the student council president, and he had announced to the student body that there was no escape. They could only escape by being the last member of their classroom to live. Even as the students raced to the doors, the truth had been seen. The doors were tightly locked with no way in or out. That's when the students began to slowly lose their minds. Some racing to escape and killing themselves in the process, while others wanted to live badly enough that they would even take the lives of their classmates.

This became a tragic event and when the police were finally able to break into the school, the student body dwindled down to near 100 students left out of the starting 5000. Each class filled with darkening blood stains, student bodies began to tear apart, and the students still living had become messed up. No one would ever be the same, but that doesn't end the story. The story continues to play as every year new people turn up dead. This school had been hit by such a hard tragedy that it was negatively charged by spiritual presences making it the perfect spot to catch the undead spirits. This school has become haunted and with more people wanting to see this unexpected ghoulish place, they stay the night. At midnight is the haunting hour when all the spirits reawaken. They wake up to the presence to foreign bodies and the same instinct as in life will manifest causing more deaths to the unexpected guests. And every morning the police will be called in to pick up the bodies.

This usually only happens after midnight, so going there and leaving just before the witching hour will save your lives. It is the perfect haunting grounds for the ghost hunting experts or amateurs who are interested in the supernatural. But to give an ending note, the competitive atmosphere that had surrounded the students had brought this tragic end to so many, and it is only the start of the hidden truths that are deeper than anyone can imagine.

The group took a loud gulp after their friend finished the tale. She held a Cheshire smile as her eyes wandered to each member of the club. Each had an array of emotions caked on their faces making her smile grow wider.

She first looked to her younger classmen. This was the first real story she had told and she was curious about how each of the newbie's would react to her skills. They were just freshmen who had recently graduated from high school, and she always saw the variety of expressions protruding from them in their fresh starts. Also, none of them had lived here at the time of the story.

Her eyes first laid upon their largest freshman, Kagami Taiga. He is an American returnee who seemed out of place in their little club, but she always enjoyed his frightened looks at anything the group decided to do. He has dual red hair with crimson colored eyes with a rough exterior that screams bad guy, but he isn't anything that everyone had initially thought. She watched him with amusement as he was shaking in a corner, hidden from everyone's sight.

Then she looked to the only female freshmen, Furihata Koyuki, to join this semester. She had long brown hair tied into high pigtails. Her light brown eyes always held a cautious expression and she has a skittish personality where any slight movement makes her jump, but she can be calm and collective when put to a task. She was surprisingly laid back, as if the story didn't scare her but there was a hint of fear hidden in her eyes.

The next set of freshmen were holding each other in an embrace, shaking in their boots. Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi had joined the club together with Furihata. The three of them seemed close. Kawahara has short light black hair and light brown eyes. He, Furihata and Fukuda have known each other since middle school and seem to get along well. He is easy to scare, but he thinks realistically on most occasions. Fukuda Hiroshi has a dark brown hair that spikes and sharp black eyes. Both were shaking at the thoughts swirling around in their heads.

When she saw all the freshmen with likable expressions, she turned to her fellow grade mates. She had been with them for a year and expected what expressions she'd find on each of them. First her gaze moved to the clubs president and vice-president, Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko. Hyuga Junpei has dark, raven colored hair and wears glasses. Despite his harsh look and uptight personality, he is easy to scare. At the moment he was trying his hardest to keep a straight face, but to her trained eye she could tell how uncomfortable he actually was. He is clubs president after being coaxed into the club by both Riko and another member. Aida Riko is the opposite of how Hyuuga looks. She had a happy, excitable grin plastered on her face a gleam hinted in her burgundy brown eyes. She has short hair with two clips keeping her bangs from her eyes. She is the take charge member and vice-president in the club. She is also the only one who can get outside sanctioned events anywhere in town.

After she looked at the clubs leaders she turned to another female member in the club, Izuki Shino. She has dark, medium length black hair and cobalt grey eyes. She is fairly popular around the school and is easy to get along with. She seems like the perfect student, but the thing about her is she likes to tell jokes. Not just any kind of joke, puns. They are hard to understand and get irritating once they leave her mouth. At the moment she was easily masking her uneasiness towards the story. She isn't always scared when the stories are told, but every once in awhile a story comes along the keeps her on edge and a story with the setting of an in town school was just one of those eerie stories.

Then she looked over to her partner. A tall, silent male with black hair and always has kind gestures for anyone, Mitobe Rinnosuke. He wasn't necessarily looking scared, but he was fearful of the tale like all the others were. He had been living in town at the time of when the story took place. Most people were, and it was a hard time when the tragedy took place. With no idea what had really happened, everyone was on edge. Bringing up that kind of thing, six years later is hard to keep a straight face.

The last person she looked toward was a member who enjoyed ghost stories just as much as she did, but all she was met with was air. He wasn't sitting there anymore and appeared to have taken off half way through the story. Tsuchida Satoshi, he was easy to get along with and they enjoyed the intake and sharing of different ghost stories. It perked her curiosity as to why he ran away from such a good one.

She finally returned her gaze back to the vice-president, who's eyes were alighted with an idea.

"Koganei-chan, let's go there for the clubs first activity of the year!" the brunette female smiled excitedly while the remainder of the club sucked in that idea.

Koganei Shion smiled her cheshire smile, her medium length dark brown hair curled in spirals with a black headband keeping her bangs back. She enjoyed these kinds of things the most, her blood always boiled with the sheer thrill and excitment at testing her limits.

"Alright!" Koganei exclaimed just as excitedly.

The remainder of the club all thought the same thing, "giving these two the reins over club activities will be the death of them all."

"Wh…why would we go there?" Kagami chastised himself for the stutter.

"Come on, it'll be fun. They haven't torn the school down, and no one really goes there anymore," Riko explained, "making it the perfect place for our activities. We're a ghost seeking, thrill chasing club after all."

Kagami gulped at the comment she made. He never really told the club he was actually afraid of ghosts. He didn't actually know why he joined the club in the first place, his initial thought was that it was a random club he'd join. The school required the students to join a club and out of a list of clubs to join it sounded the most interesting. He never thought it was about ghost stories or ghost hunting.

"Alright, the first clubs activity has been chosen. We'll be going to Teikou Academy. It'll be an all-nighter and our goal, Catching any ghostly movements. We're going to see if this place is really haunted. Our start is 9 o'clock on Saturday, don't be late," Riko stated and with that, the clubs meeting was dismissed. Leaving all the members shocked, shaky, or excited for the clubs activity.

**Final Notes: **Even if I don't get much reviews, I'll still post it. This is something I thought would be interesting and I wanted to write it. I don't want flames, they are pointless and in the time it takes the person to write it, they could have just read someone elses story. I don't mind if people tell me my mistakes, and I do want to know if I've gotten something wrong or not. I'd also like to know what people think, but it won't hurt me if you don't review. Like I said, this is just something I felt like writing and decided to share instead of keeping it to myself.

Also, I don't really have a name so the name currently is temporary. If anyone has a good idea for a title they can tell me, I just couldn't think of one.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, two days in a row for updating. That isn't quite a record for me, but oh wells. So here is chapter 1, this is still slow, but I think I've got it going quicker then when I wrote it by hand. The second half of the chapter was actually part of Chapter 2.

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Kurobasu, or the characters. I just genderswapped them and put them in my own story.

**Warning: **This has genderswapped characters, I forgot to mention this being an AU, this has tragedy, and a bunch of other stuff listened in the prologue.

Chapter One

It was Saturday evening as a red haired male made his way down an empty street. There was trashed houses, dead trees, and litter on the dirt road that led to the old school. He found himself wandering how everything could get so old in just six years. It was as if the people around the school just wanted to leave as quickly as they could.

He reached the gated entrance. The gate had rusted over and one side was touching the ground as loose screws were sticking up. The iron gate had the school emblem marked out of the center where the two gates originally met, but he couldn't pick out what they actually were. As his crimson gaze looked further back he could see a Victorian style house that connected to the large school building in the back. In between the house and the gate was a good length of dead grass that made up the court yard.

Kagami was rather impressed at the size of the school and area. He found himself walking in, even though his club mates requested that everyone wait outside for the group to get here. He just happened to be the first person to make it.

When he started getting closer he noticed someone, not from his group. A sliver of moon light had fell upon the figure illuminating it in a ghostly fashion. As he got closer he could tell that it was a female with teal colored hair that flowed down her back. Her skin had a porcelain sheen to it, and she wore a schools uniform. He didn't know what school since he just recently came to Japan for college.

The figure seemed to notice an intruding presence as she turned to face the red head. Her sky like eyes piercing him deeply at how beautiful she seemed in the lighting. He found himself forgetting why he was there or where he actually was. Time seemed to stop for a moment, until she spoke.

"Are you lost?" she asked, her expression never changing and her voice, soft but monotonous. It quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, no. I'm here with my club, but there not here yet," he said sheepishly. He didn't know why he became so shy all of a sudden, " what about you?"

She shook her head returning her gaze to the buildings. He almost felt disappointed at being able to see her soft colored eyes.

"Is there a reason you are here?" he asked finding the quiet too eerie for his liking.

"No, I do not," she simply stated and he started to feel irritated. She wasn't going to make any conversation, and her monotonous voice somehow put him on edge. He didn't like the edgy feeling was getting.

"Then why come to such a secluded place, isn't there rumors about this place?" he asked and she returned her gaze on him.

"There are, but I could ask you the same thing. Why come out here for some club?" she asked, her tone never changing, but Kagami could depict some undertone that he wasn't sure of.

"Yeah, well at least I'm here with other people," he stated and somehow the two ended up fighting. Kagami took back the initial thoughts he had.

The two kept their gazes locked until rustling and other sounds broke their concentrations. Kagami noticed it was his club as they made their way to his position. His eyes only glanced at the clubs leaders, and only enough to notice the devil's eyes burning with irritation. Kagami gulped and embraced the pain that was to come.

"Bakagami, I thought I told everyone to stay out of the school until everyone was together," Aida stated her fists flexing and relaxing.

"Oi! This is just the courtyard," Kagami griped.

"It's still a part of the school," she stated. The group all sighed as another fight was bound to happen between the two. These two haven't gotten along all that well since he joined the club. It's not that they dislike each other, it seems Kagami has issues with listening to others. Aida doesn't like her authority being compromised by anyone, especially someone younger.

"Ah, calm down. We're wasting time just arguing," the clubs president jumped in. He is the only one who can calm down Riko, mostly because they are childhood friends, and have been in the same schools from grade one.

"Right, just stay with the group bakagami," she ordered before the group started towards the school. Kagami sighed as he returned his gaze where the girl was, but she wasn't their anymore. He quickly looked around but there was no sign of where she would be or where she had gone. Kagami decided not to get bothered by it and followed his club.

Without anyone's notice, the teal haired girl looked out from behind a tree. Her eyes watching the fading backs. She didn't make a move to follow them, but she looked on with concern.

The group made their way up concrete steps. The whole Victorian style house was crawling with ivy and vine as windows were shaded with black; broken windows had pieces on the ground and the steps that they took notice of. When they reached the top, the door had a crack open and a small gust of wind forced the door wider.

"Looks like a lot of people have come and gone," Hyuuga sighed. The group found themselves nodding in agreement.

"A lot of people come here for joking around, and the use of dares. Even our school's frats come here for initiation," Koganei said in her overly active voice.

"It's really become the new thing," Izuki sighed, a thought passing her mind that she quickly threw away.

"Let's get going," Riko ordered as she started heading in.

"Uh, what about Tsuchida-Sempai?" the freshmen trio asked making her stop. She turned to face them and gave a sigh.

"Tsuchida-kun decided not to come," she stated getting the four freshmen to complain, "it's not what you think. I allowed him to avoid this activity because he was a member of this school before it was shut down. He was a student, but being lucky enough to have missed that day of school has allowed him to keep his sanity. I am not a crude woman as to make him come here since this place holds all his memories of his friends."

The freshmen looked at each other and understood. They wouldn't have been able to avoid this activity, but being forced to come to a place filled with memories would be hard. They also remembered that he'd taken off sometime during the story Koganei had told.

"If that is it, let's get going," she ordered again this time making it all the way into the building. The group reluctantly went in.

Inside was a dark, open area with a desk set in the center. Looking further in were two empty rooms with old, broken pieces of furniture that had been there. The group split into the two different rooms to look around.

"A living area?" Kagami asked as he walked to the fire place. The fire place had an empty picture frame face down.

"This used to be the boarding house before the school grew. It still housed some students, but they extended the building further back," Hyuuga explained.

"Right," Kagami didn't really understand it, but he pretended to follow.

The group continued to survey the rooms, making Riko irritated.

"Are we just going to laze around here or are we going to the main building," she had an imaginable aura of fire built around her. The group knew not to question her and quickly fled to the stairs.

The second floor had two wings that connected to the main school building. Each side had only one wall of doors.

"These used to be students dorms, right?" Furihata asked as she looked at the closed doors.

"Yes, I don't think very many used them after the newer dorms were built. It was the main attraction that brought students from all over," Koganei exclaimed. Furihata nodded and looked at a single door that was open a crack. Out of her own curiosity she opened it and looked in.

The room was mostly dark with a sliver of light coming in. The light was hitting and empty bed as the light was being reflected on a picture frame. She went to pick up the picture. It was cold, and heavy for a normal picture frame.

She turned the picture frame over and saw two students in it. The male student was sitting with a book in his hands. He had dark green hair and dark rimmed glasses with a bandaged hand pushing them up. The female was hanging onto him, her arms encircling the male. She was smiling happily, her long, raven colored hair was blowing in the wind, and the atmosphere around the two was filled with happiness. The two cared for each other greatly, despite the expression given off by the male.

"Furihata-chan," Riko called at the door. In the moment of surprise, Furihata dropped the picture. The gold frame slowly made its way to the ground and the glass shattered.

"Ah, sorry," Furihata was flustered by the sudden event.

"You alright?" Riko asked coming into the room now. She looked down at the broken picture frame.

"I'm fine, sorry that I left the group," Furihata gave a slight bow to show her respect.

"Hmm, yes. Did you get hurt?" Riko asked looking at the younger girl's hands and noting that they were fine.

"Yes, shouldn't we get back to the group?" Furihata asked. Riko didn't argue as the two left the room. Behind they left the shattered frame as the moonlight moved enough to recover the picture. The picture now having a slight tear with two, small drops of blood on the fragments.

**Final Notes:**

I want to thank anyone I hadn't thanked yet. That means those who read but didn't do anything for me to be able to thank, and the people who put this in their alerts as well as those who favortied. I also want to thank those who reviewed again, it really made my day when I read your reviews (and you know who you are), so thank you again.

Also, kudos to anyone who can guess the couple in the picture. Their story in this is really a sad one, but that is for later.

Anything else? Right, this is a Seirin centered fanfic, but the GoM have their special part in this to. This is just not their story, yet. But I don't want to give anything away, you'll just have to continue reading, and it will be updated quickly next week (that's my spring break). So until then...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't really be working on this, since I still have to study for two more tests this week, but I just needed to get away from studying. If I look at one more formula, or one more body system I might just die. All my concentration is gone.

Enough with the ranting...

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Kurobasu, or the characters. I just own the concepts.

**Warning: **This is an AU, some characters are genderswapped, this is horror and tragedy. I may have grammer and spelling mistakes, I also have characters personalities changed for the flow of the story. That's about it... if I missed anything, refer to prologue and chapter one for more on the warnings.

Chapter Two

The group made their way around to the left connecting corridor. The door wasn't shut all the way as if inviting them in. To the group, it made no difference if it were open or closed. They were planning to go in anyways.

Riko opened the door wider then it was and stepped through. It was lighter than the previous area because the moon light filtered through the windows. The hall was filled with debris and broken shards of glass. It was a mess, and above all, red stains marked different areas, and not just small spots either.

"Man, this place looks ridiculous," Fukuda commented as everyone stepped in. The place looked like it had been abandoned for a longer time then actually was.

"Is this place even stable?" Kawahara asked looking to anyone for an answer. The group appeared unable to answer his question.

"Well, it shouldn't be. Unless the structure was built terribly in the first place," Hyuuga said trying to at least reassure the group.

Riko watched everyone and felt her own irritation growing. "Are you all cowards? Does a little back structure make you want to turn back," she stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Everyone gulped at their vice-presidents anger.

"N…not at all, Aida-san," Kagami gulped. Kagami had been the back lash towards Riko's anger and he definitely didn't want to make her mad again.

"Good, now let's decide what we'll be doing next. This school building is big and there's so much ground to cover. We'll split into smaller teams to get the feel of the layout," she explained digging in her rucksack she'd brought. She pulled out a handful of sticks, "each stick has a color. There are three colors on them red, blue, and yellow. The colors drawn together will be a team." She held out the sticks and let everyone pick one.

Once every team had one they all looked at the colors on them.

"Alright, the groups look like this. The yellow group is Koganei, and Mitobe. Red are Izuki, Kawahara, Furihata, and Fukuda. Kagami, Hyuuga, and I make up the blue group. At this point, there are only two directions to be going. Left and Right, but since there are multiple floors, we'll have a group looking for the stairs," Riko explained.

With the objectives in mind, the group agreed.

"Mitobe and I will head this way then," Koganei pointed down the left hallway. Mitobe didn't seem to mind her taking charge as she dragged him down before anyone said anything.

"Koga-chan," the group sighed.

"Well, she's into it. We all should follow her example and get excited too!" Riko was getting excited about this.

"How can we get excited about a possibly haunted school?" Fukuda asked under his breath as his upperclassmen started moving down the right hallway. He reluctantly followed, but before something caught his eye. A small, silver pendent lying on the floor. He picked it up with his fore finger and thumb. A small, electric charge went through his fingers.

"What'd you find?" Kawahara asked as Fukuda rejoined the group. He was looking at the piece of jewelry that he depicted as a locate.

"Hmm, not so sure. I just know it's a locate," he twisted the little heart around trying to see if he could open it.

"It's bad luck to pick up something like that. It could be negatively charged," Furihata said as she slowed her pace down to her friends.

"Really, I don't think so. Besides, this looked brand new," Fukuda held out the silver piece. She took it from to take a closer look.

"You're right," she handed it back.

"It doesn't matter if it's not six years old. It could still belong to someone who died here. Remember that after the incident that happened six years ago people come here out of curiosity. Not everyone who comes here dies, but there have been an increasing amount of reports," Hyuuga explained as Riko and him looked to see what their younger classmen had found. The group had inadvertently stopped to see what the freshmen were looking at.

"Ah, right," they all seemed to have forgotten that.

The group was taken out of their stupor when Izuki spoke, "looks like we've found the stairs."

"Ah, alright. What will your group be doing then?" Riko asked.

"We'll go down," Izuki said, getting approval from Riko.

"Just looked around the second floor, and don't wander too far from the stairs. The layout may be simple, but we don't know the condition of the other parts of the building. You need an easy access back out," she explained as an order. Izuki nodded and the group departed down the stairs.

Riko, Hyuuga, and Kagami waited until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all searched the different floors?" Kagami asked when they started walking again.

"Bakagami, it's unsafe on the first level," Riko stated annoyed that the first year didn't listen to any of the information she'd been handing out since they decided on the activity.

"Why is that?" he asked walking into Riko's fist.

"Bakagami, when I tell everyone to listen, I mean you have to listen. There's always important facts about these kinds of places," she stood towering over him, he could almost see an imaginary fire burning around her. He gulped and kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, I'll tell you. The year after the building was shut down, a group of kids decided that they'd come here to test their own limits. At the time the rumors of this school being haunted hadn't been very big then, but the people were mainly using as tests of courage. Well, it seems that the group of kids traveled to the first floor and overstayed the time limit. The next day all those students had burned due to a fire having started. The whole first floor was covered in gas and fire had been set. That's why we can't go down there. It's still pushing it by being on the upper floors, but the foundation hadn't been destroyed. Everything is still stable, but the first floor still has traces of gas," Riko finished her explanation.

Kagami sighed, "and what brought us here?"

"This is fun, and it's the perfect place for club activities. Being a club bent on searching out mysterious happenings, as well as proving if a place is haunted or not. This is the goal of our club," Riko explained to her kohai who apparently didn't know what the club was actually about.

Kagami stood up as his seniors were walking away. He didn't really know much about the club or how it started. He just knew that it has only been around for a year, but it had already gotten so much momentum. Even for the small club getting less applicants than they originally planned, but they have garnered a great amount of respect from the student body.

"Kagami, don't lag behind," Hyuuga said lazily as Kagami walked slowly. He'd been deep in thought about why he'd actually joined the club and didn't realize how far ahead the two had gotten.

"Ah, sorry," he said walking a little faster so he could catch up with his seniors. They had stopped in front of an old classroom door. It had thick glass that you couldn't see into the room.

"We'll start our search here. These classrooms were once used by the students before. So there is a high possibility that we might see something in any number of the rooms," Riko explained as Hyuuga pried open the door. It was tightly shut and it took both Kagami and himself to open it.

The room had a flood of light blind them. They had been walking in a semi-dark area and because of the full moon's light, it took them a little time to readjust to the invading color.

The room was torn apart. Desks laid with broken pieces scattered around. The chalk board was a dusty green with a dark, red stain in the center. A few corners were stained red as well, and the windows had the most broken pieces to them.

Kagami felt a prick of fear run through his veins. He had the sudden urge to run away, as if the feel of the room, or what had happened in it, was telling him to leave. Leave as quickly as he could.

Riko walked into the classroom. She looked around trying to discern her own concerns, but she could see anything. It was like the room was empty, or had no tragic event happening in it.

"Looks like this room is no good. We might want to try another one," she sighed as she exited the room again.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Kagami asked, as he turned to his senior.

Riko ignored him as she wandered to the next classroom. Hyuuga gave a sigh before explaining, "Riko's eyes are special. When she was younger she could see energies that she inherited from her mother. The amount of energy she sees shows her if there's something there or not. So when she looks in a room, she can tell if there was something still lingering there, or if there wasn't anything there to begin with."

"Ah, but if that's the case then why didn't she stay in that room. You can tell there was something there," Kagami asked.

"Something happening there, and energy still lingering there are two separate things. Something may have happened there, but no one's feelings were strong enough to bind to this world," Hyuuga explained.

"And you believe here?" Kagami realized to late what he'd just said.

"I've seen many kinds of things happen thanks to her. So yeah, I believe," he stated before following after his partner. Kagami seemed amazed at the bond the two share. They were truly a pair to watch out for, but he was thankful that they were all part of the same team.

Kagami turned back to the classroom. Wander why this place made his skin crawl, but his senior said that nothing was there. He walked back into the classroom, his eyes moving from one place to the next. His eyes stopped moving when they fell upon an abnormality. A desk was still standing upright, and it looked it was never touched. The idea of something being there made his skin crawl, but he still walked up to it.

His eyes scanned the desk, a group of symbols appeared to him, "Kuro…" he didn't finish the last part as the sound of cracking hit his ears. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt his own weight lighten. He jerked his head upward when the flooring disintegrated beneath him and he tried to grab a hold of anything, but the desk added weight to his own. He started to fall and only the sounds of his seniors were heard as darkness seemed to take him. The only thing he last could hear was his name being shouted by Riko before he fell completely through.

Riko had managed to get into another classroom, but she didn't see anything here either. When she was going to tell Hyuuga to search for another area, they both heard an unsettling sound. It came from the room they'd already visited, but only the thought "Kagami", appeared in their minds. They raced toward the classroom and only saw the red head falling through the floor. The desk had shifted forward landing on top of the red head making it hard for anyone to try and grab him.

"Kagami," Riko shouted as she tried to race forward, but was caught by Hyuuga. He knew it was harsh to let the red head continue falling, but if anyone else gets close that would add to more injuries. Especially if the floor breaks through all the way to the first floor.

"Riko, calm down. We can't do anything right now," Hyuuga stated trying to keep his cohort calm. She seemed to understand as she stopped her struggle. Hyuuga trusted her enough to let go.

"We'll need to head down. We can't leave Kagami alone if he ends up hurt," Riko stated, unhappy with the turn of events. The two left the room and head back towards the stairs. She hoped, no, prayed that he only fell one floor. If he managed to break through both floors below him, then it would be dangerous.

At the time, a floor beneath them, Izuki and her group were looking at a lightened area. The door they were facing now was the library with shafts of light filtering through the door frame. Voices were coming from behind the door.

Izuki had an irritated scowl on her expression as she recognized the voices. She gave a heavy sigh as she opened the door and covered her eyes for a few seconds before her eyes readjusted to the flooding light. The group was greeted by a trio of males, each holding a hand of cards.

"Ah, Izu-chan," the dark, raven haired male gave a calculating smirk towards the uninvited guest, but not unwelcomed. He had dark rimmed glasses and at the moment was shirtless.

"Im..ayoshi-san," she was uncomfortable even saying his name. She turned her head to look at something else.

"Huh, why are bunch of brats here?" the blond haired male sneered. His eyes never looked up from his hand of cards. His card only made his sneer worsen.

"Not everyone here is a brat," Izuki stated, she wasn't too thrilled meeting any of them.

"Ah, Izuki-sempai?" Furihata asked for the group. She was curious about the people her senior knew, and she was even more curious about the reaction her senior was showing.

"Right. These are members of the universities Beta Fraternity. Starting from the left is Imayoshi Shoichi, he is the equivalent to our president, then this here is Wakamatsu Kosuke, the same as our vice-president, and I've never met this one," Izuki stated, as her eyes looked at the brunet.

The brunet quickly stood up, "I…I'm Sakurai Ryo," he was the only one fully clothed. Maybe just his school tie was missing, if he was wearing one.

Izuki ignored the stammering brunet was about to walk out of the classroom, "Ah, how cold Izu-chan. I thought we knew each other better than this? Besides, who are your younger kohai's?" Imayoshi asked, his voice filled with playfulness. Izuki ignored him as she finished the introductions.

"These are my younger club mates, Furihata Koyuki, Kawahara Koichi, and Fukuda Hiroshi," she stated.

"You're just going to ignore me," Imayoshi looked hurt, but Izuki knew better. He was someone who easily manipulates others for his own personal amusement.

Izuki noticed the difference in clothing, "Heh, are you bad at poker or are you just waiting for the right moment to strike?" she didn't care about the harshness in her voice.

"Ah, as cold as ever. Do you three want to join us in our little poker game? It's strip poker, and our little friend here is a natural as well as the same age as you three," Imayoshi asked as he looked to the younger classmen.

"We'd rather not," Furihata waved her hands in front to emphasize her point. Wakamatsu had looked at the younger classmen to see what his boss had become interested in. He noticed the jade beaded bracelet.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the beads.

Furihata looked down at her wrist, the beads dangling freely, "ah, these…they are prayer beads," her eyes hung heavy, but nobody noticed.

"Huh, superstitious or something?" Wakamatsu asked as he stood up. He was in nothing but his boxers. Probably from being dealt poor hands. Furihata felt her face turn red and she looked away.

"Kosuke, sit back down," Imayoshi stated with a slightly harsher tone which the blond complied with ease. Even if they were close, he knew not to go against his orders.

"So, do you kiddies want to join?" Imayoshi asked again after a small silence.

Izuki turned to leave the library, "we should be going. Leave these idiots to their games," she smoothly walked through the door and her underclassmen quickly followed.

Wakamatsu looked at his senior, "are you just trying to make her mad?" he was curious about the relationship Imayoshi had with the raven haired girl, but he wasn't brave enough to ask. He just knew the slight change about his senior when she came to the university. There was something about the two that left him questioning about what had happened.

"Whatever do you mean?" Imayoshi asked, replacing his playful smiled with his standard calculating smirk. Wakamatsu knew not to ask any further.

Izuki kept her strides fluent and quick. Her underclassmen were having a hard time keeping up with her. When she realized this she stopped about half-way down the next corridor.

"Izuki-sempai, you don't look too pleased. Did something happen between you and Imayoshi-san?" Furihata asked after the three finally caught their breath. Izuki looked at them with steely, cold eyes, her thoughts further away at the moment.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves about. It's just past news," Izuki turned her back ready to walk again. The three felt the chill and knew not to ask anything more. Instead they just simply followed their elder down the hallway. Nothing more was spoken as the air slowly became heavier.

**Final Note: **How's that? This is my quickest update since recently. This is mostly because I didn't want to overload my mind with studying. I hate studying, but that's all my week has really been.

I want to thank those who reviewed again SadisticPrincess13, hitomi65, aniefan106, NewSlove, and the unknown who reviewed thank you very much. I love how everyone is liking this concept. Also, the picture was Midorima and Takao, and their story is delvied into towards the end, so it'll be awhile. Also, I want to thank anyone who has favorited, added the story to the alert, and anyone who is reading it but aren't doing anything. I appreciate those who are reading this and I really do enjoy writing this one.

Ah, and I'll keep the title since the unknown reviewer said it fit. So thank you for that. Also, I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking, I kind of enjoyed this chapter a lot. There's just so many stories for the characters that I keep thinking up, and they aren't all nice and fun. This chapter starts to divide each character is heading in, and their relationships are being looked deeper into. Ah, I should stop before I go too far. Just wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Let's see, I am fighting with my internet so this might work, this might not. If it does, kudos to that, if it doesn't then I'll have to retype this part again.

So, I am on spring break now and so I can type and update this story all I want. I don't plan on working for my full spring break, and by the way my spring break is too early. Midterm happens after spring break, so more stress there. Not cool at all.

**Disclaimer:** Just look on the previous chapters. I don't want to type this out again.

**Warning:** aside from the previous chapters warning, this chapter has a somewhat graphic scene in it. If you can call it graphic, I detailed it, but not super detailed. You'll see when you read it. That's about it, for more warning check the previous chapters.

Chapter Three

Kagami looked up through the whole. He couldn't see anything but the darkness, which confused him. He remembered the third floor classroom was pretty light because of the broken windows and the full moon. Yet, there he was, lying on his back in total darkness.

With a sigh, Kagami decided to sit up. As he moved to sit up he felt a weight on his chest, but it wasn't as heavy as the desk he thought was still on him. It felt lighter, softer, and he felt panic rise in his stomach. He quickly moved back and his eyes adjusted to see an outline of a person.

The person began to stir and sat up. She was rubbing her eyes before stairing at him. Kagami felt his face fill with color, and he was glad it was as dark as it was.

"Hmm, what happened?" the feminine voice asked in a monotone making Kagami recognize who it belonged to.

"Y..you're that girl!" he exclaimed as the girl shot him a glare that wasn't seen.

"I have a name," she stated, her tone giving a darker undertone. Kagami swallowed back his words as the dark tone sent a shudder through his spine, "Kuroko Tetsuna, don't forget it."

Kagami took in the words before he thought about answering back, "Kagami Taiga. Now, what are you doing here?" he asked as his thoughts returned to the moments before, when her smaller frame was on his. His face heated again at the thought.

"Oh, I fell asleep while reading. It was peaceful and quiet," she said this without a change in her expression.

Kagami thought back to the classroom, the upturned desk, sitting properly unlike the rest, a feint glow hitting the desk, "I didn't see you," he stated as his memory depicted nobody at all.

"I was there," she stated as she moved to stand.

Kagami staired at the girl, a feint glow still emitting around her. His color automatically drained, "y…you are human, right?" he chastised himself for stammering.

The girl just looked at him, her facial expression not changing, "what else would I be?"

"N…nothing," he didn't want to continue on with his train of thought.

"Ah, you think I'm a ghost? Well I will tell you this," she walked up close to his face so that he could see her better than he had, "despite what I look like, I am not dead. I am more or less a shadow. I am unreadable and unnoticeable from the beginning. That is why none of you saw me before." Kagami wanted to back away but his head seemed to slam against the desk that had fallen with them before.

He grabbed the back of his head. The throbbing pain making him unable to focus, "and, another thing. This school, holds many secrets. If you plan to stay here, you won't be able to escape the pain that is to come." She turned her back to him and started walking toward the door. She paused in her step to turn around again, "this isn't a normal place, or a normal school. Even with the tragedy marking it as an unsafe place, there is something else you should know. This school will amplify your own fear. This place will bring out your greatest fear and trap you in it like a never ending story. The only way out is death."

Kagami gulped at the eerie sense he was getting. The monotone in her voice had added to the already eerie atmosphere and it made his skin crawl with his unsettling nerves.

"S…so, are you saying there's no escaping?" he asked, he was getting more nervous the longer he stayed there.

"There's only one escape, and one rule," she stated and Kagami looked at her to elaborate. She didn't seem like she was going to speak about it.

"Oi! Aren't you going to finish your sentence?" he asked as she opened the door and a flood of light entered the overly dark room.

"The only way to escape is to outrun your fear, and the rule is to never get caught by it," she had turned in the right amount of light that made her own presence seem eerie. She held no expression, her eyes held a cold sheen to it, and she radiated in the moon light.

Kagami couldn't help himself moving forward, but as he went to put pressure on his left leg a jolt of pain shot through him. His knee had been twisted in the fall.

"Kagami-kun?" she asked, no hint of concern in her voice.

"Ah, I think I pulled my knee or something," he said keeping his weight off his left leg. Kuroko moved to stand next to him. Her eyes trained on the exposed limb.

"What? Can you do something about it?" Kagami asked as he watched her stair down at his knee.

"I'm not a doctor, Kagami-kun," she stated and that only annoyed him further, "but I can wrap it." She said.

"With what? I don't see anything here to use," he was getting tired of her vague statements.

"Not here. There is a nurse's office on the second floor, just above this room," she explained. She indicated the direction by pointing up and over to the left side of the room.

"So it's not the one with a big hole in the ground," he sighed.

"I don't believe there will be one anyways," she said before turning back to the door. Kagami wasn't following at all by this point. He knew this was too complicated for him to really understand.

"Hey, Kuroko can you lend me some help," Kagami grumbled as the girl walked out of the room. She turned back to him, tilting her head as if it was saying, "why?"

"I can't put weight on my leg, or I'll just end up falling. Come help me at least," he stated. The two weren't getting along at all, and they both knew that much.

"I don't know if I'll be much help. Kagami is much bigger and heavier than," she stated, but still complied.

"Well, I'll try to not rely on you so much," they came to an understanding for the moment.

Kuroko stood next to Kagami and he placed his arm on her shoulder. Not really sure how this would work out, they started to walk. They walked in silence, not really knowing what to say or how to start talking. Kagami could only look around instead.

His eyes landed to the debris in the hall. He remembered his seniors telling him about how the first floor was supposed to be unsafe from the previous people who'd been here. He couldn't tell a fire had even been started here.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice seemed to startle him a little, "do you believe in ghosts and spirits?" Kagami looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, right?" he asked. He never really thought about the question before, he just knew that when he was younger his father would tell him stories about the dead. Even though it scared the shit out of him most of the time, he remembered the one story that made him really believe, "I do believe they exist," he finished.

"Hmm, I used to not believe," she said, his eyes only remained in front.

"What changed?" he asked without thinking. She didn't seem to mind, she seemed to welcome the question.

"I didn't always believe, because there wasn't anything I could see. Then, one day that changed. This place, I came here and saw it all. I believe because of this place, and I am afraid when I come here," she explained her poker face faltering a little, but not enough for others to see.

"Eh, so this place is really haunted!" Kagami jumped back a little.

"You didn't believe?" she asked.

"N…It's not like that. I just hoped this place wasn't," he stated. Kuroko watched as his face tinted a little and he just remained looking forward. He didn't see her small smile that graced her face.

"I think Kagami-kun is weird," she stated and he shouted at her for saying something like that. The two seemed to find an easier relationship with the small talk they'd just had. Both had calmed down and were able to fall into a more comfortable silence.

At that time Riko and Hyuuga reached the second floor. Hyuuga was still trying to calm down his childhood friend, "Riko, getting worked up won't help anyone," it was futile though.

"When I get a hold of that bakagami I'll show a twist I learned. He had better not be hurt," she shouted. Hyuuga honestly didn't know what had fired her up this time. He remembered agreeing to search for the red haired underclassmen, and was able to calm his childhood friend down at that time. Then something happened that just made her mad this time.

"Calm down Riko," he sighed but saw that it merely went in one ear and out the other. She was far too gone for any word or advice could go in. All he could do was just watch her until she cooled down. He didn't know when that would be though. With her, once she's fired up about anything it takes awhile for her to come back down. He instead just followed silently, looking around to keep out an eye for the stairs.

"I mean, come on. If he's hurt then we'll have to put this whole activity on hold," she continued her rant that Hyuuga so happened to zone out of and just continued looking around him.

He stopped when something caught his eye. It wasn't ordinary, it was something that you wouldn't expect to see. He went up closer and opened the door to the classroom. There was a dim light that was starting to go out and in the center was a big, black hole. It wasn't exactly a hole, but his eyes seemed to picture it as that. What it really was, was a huge darkening stain that was growing bigger. Upon closer inspection he could see a body, cut up into pieces as the head came rolling towards him. He quickly covered his mouth and backed up. All he could do was stair at the image before him. The mutilated body, the rolling head, and the thoughts running through his head. The head was mutilated and the hair was clotting with dark, red blood. Everything about it was unrecognizable. He couldn't help the rising bile as the smell of metallic and decay hit the roof of his nose.

He ran out of the classroom as he couldn't hold the bile any longer. His hands gripped the railing on the wall and brown, whitish chunks came up. There was no holding down anything, and a lot of it covered the floor. When he felt the relief he moved back to the door and quickly shut it as Riko came running down the hall. She noticed the unsettling air around him.

"Hyuuga?" she asked as she looked at the door he'd just closed.

"It's…nothing, we should keep looking for Kagami," he said, not hiding his nausea very well.

"Something happened, tell me," she ordered, but he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't going to be good if he worried her now.

"It's nothing, but I think we should find Kagami and the others and get out of here quickly," he stated as he pulled back from the door. He wanted to ignore the new round of bile coming up as his thoughts returned to the scene he'd just seen.

"A…alright, if you feel that strongly about it," she was surprised by the urgency and authority in his voice, "I found the stairs as well. So we'll be able to regroup with Kagami quickly," Riko finished as she turned back the direction she had come.

Hyuuga gave one last glance at the door and quickly followed Riko. He had a bad feeling crawling all over him, and his thoughts kept warping back to, "this is just the beginning." He didn't know what was going to be expected, and he didn't want to find out.

Izuki stood in the center of the hall, she was looking for which way to go. They had come to an intersection of two hallways, straight and right. Both ways lead to the same hall, but the right was the cut through the whole building and had very little in it.

While Izuki was deciding the best route, the three freshmen were talking amongst themselves, "Furi-chan, aren't those beads from that one time?" Fukuda asked as he thought back to the first time she talked about the beads.

"Hmm, yes. They are very important, and their power has proven true before. That's why I always wear them, and I said a prayer before coming here too," she said her eyes trained on the greenish blue orbs around her wrist.

"What happened from that time?" Kawahara asked. Despite them being very close, Kawahara had met them in their second year of middle school and knew very little about what happened to either of them during the first year or even before middle school.

"Ah, it's not something I like to talk about, but the last time I took these off, something terrible had happened. This was before I met either of you, before I moved to Tokyo," she said in a sad, offhanded tone. She just kept her eyes trained on the ground instead.

"Like, what? What could be so bad when someone takes off a bunch of prayer beads?" Kawahara asked. Furihata kept her eyes down, but still replied, "a lot of bad things can happen, if the wrong people aren't protected."

The three ended up in silence and jumped when Izuki addressed them again, "we'll be going straight. I don't know how stable the center of the building is, especially since it's a bridge only located on the second floor."

"Ah, alright," the three clutched at their chests to keep their heart rates steady. They were already in a scary building, but when you add other people talking all of sudden, or weird sounds it can make a person really jumpy.

"Heh, are you three scared. It's not really that bad, I mean there hasn't been a sign of anything out of the ordinary," Izuki said, "it's…unordinary," she finished making the three sigh at their upper classmen's sense of timing.

"Izuki-sempai, is it really necessary for you to do something like that here?" Kawahara asked. She just gave a smirk towards her younger classmen and continued on. She merely did it to lighten the mood and she was proud to say it worked. The three weren't hovering over a darker aura.

She let her gaze rest forward, keeping an eye out for unusual things. She didn't know what to expect, but she was having fun. It was a good chance for the newer students to understand the true purpose of the club.

"Does anyone have any good ghost stories?" Izuki asked as she paused in her step and turning back toward her under classmen. The classmen were startled by the sudden declaration.

"Eh, Izuki-sempai aren't we just to see if there are any ghosts?" Fukuda asked confused by his senior.

"Well, I'm not sure if we'll find any, but do you know the true purpose of this club?" she asked hoping to get some kind of response.

"Uh, ghost hunting?" Kawahara asked.

"Nope. This club was built for another purpose," Izuki moved to stand by the window, "it was built for the purpose of bringing people together. Everyone who joined up has had something happen in their life and we've shared our stories together. This club became a real family because we shared our experiences, bringing us even closer. Sure we go out to haunted locations, and we decide to tell stories, but the real purpose of this club is to be a family. So, how about it. Do you have any stories?" she asked looking to each of the freshmen.

"Will Izuki-sempai tell us hers if we tell you ours?" Furihata asked.

"Everyone will. It's something that brings the club closer together," Izuki smiled reassuringly.

Furihata took a deep breath, "then, maybe if I tell mine then it would be easier to let go? I always thought that keeping things bottled up would make them go away, but I don't think it's worked. You two wanted to know, right? The reason these beads are so important?" she asked Fukuda and Kawahara.

"Eh, you'd actually tell us?" Fukuda asked remembering how persistent he'd been in middle school but had to give up.

"If you don't want to know that's fine too," Furihata said and he took back his question.

Furihata gave a small smile, "this…is something that had happened before I came to Tokyo. I was about seven when it happened, but before that I should talk about my family. It's important to know about me before I get into that story."

"I grew up on a shrine, my family took care of the guardian deities and I was the youngest priestess in my family. At the time I hadn't fully understood many things, especially about my family or the reason I had to wear the jaded beads. They were all norms for me, and at school I was always picked on or looked down on because of my families occupation. I ended up isolated a lot of the times because of it."

"As a kid, since I was isolated so much, it lead to me creating imaginary friends. They would talk to me and I'd talk to them. They became my closest friends. Then one day, the class ganged up on me and I was subjected into a fight that I had no hopes of winning. I remember the pain I'd gone through, but the thing that made this worse was when my prayer beads were torn off."

"I blanked out and when I came too everyone who had been a part of the attack on me were laying around, some were bleeding, others were moaning from the pain, and worse, two of the students were dead. I didn't understand what had happened and I was sitting there, shaking from the occurrence. My family had come to take me away, they were telling me it wasn't my fault and that I should never take these beads off again."

"Later I learned that my family has strange abilities, and every so many generation a child is born with a body to attract spirits or devils or anything with a negative charge in them. That's when I knew I was the cause of what had happened. These beads are important because I don't want to cause harm to anyone again," she lightly touched the beads, her fingers shaking from her memories.

"Well, I don't believe you did anything. Despite thinking that way, I believe you wouldn't do anything like that," Izuki smiled then looked to the other two freshmen, "how about you two? Have any good stories?"

"Huh, why are you saying good stories? Aren't they just memories or wounds your forcing opening?" Kawahara asked with a sigh.

"Hmm, maybe, but aren't they the best kind. Besides, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's not required, it's just something to bring the club members together. Most of us are loners, or people who have had bad experiences and the founder of this club believed talking about it would help us realize how much closer we actually are," Izuki said looking out to the night sky.

"Founder? I remember hearing about someone like that, will we get to meet him?" Furihata asked.

"Ah, he's in the hospital right now, but he will come back sometime soon. So you will meet him," Izuki nodded as she turned to continue walking. Furihata ran to keep up with her while Fukuda and Kawahara lagged behind a little.

"Ah, this club really is amazing. I can fully understand why this club has garnered as much respect as it has," Fukuda commented.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have any real reason for being here. All we did was follow Furi-chan after high school," Kawahara sighed.

"It kinda makes me wonder why we really decided to join this club. It's not like we really cared about whether ghost existed or not. It just seemed right at the time," Fukuda agreed.

"Then maybe we should come up with our own reason for joining. We may not have any good stories, but we'll definitely help out with the club in any way we can!" Kawahara raised his fist in emphasis, Fukuda followed suite as well.

"We'll definitely become real members too," Fukuda shouted.

"Eh, we're not real members?" Kawahara asked.

"Eh, that's not what I meant. We don't have any stories, so we'll just show them we are a part too," Fukuda explained.

"Oh, alright," the two were excited and the energy became overflowing. They raced toward the two girls who were further ahead than they expected, but the group were unaware of two pairs of eyes, watching their every step.

"Heh, so more pray has come at last," a bloody hand raised to a slightly parted mouth, darkened eyes filled with the hunger of a beast, "they won't escape from me." The figure faded into the darkness, the gears of fate slowly falling into motion.

**Final Note: **well, here you have it. A new chapter ready to be read. This shows a little bit on Furihata's background and some of her personalitiy. I'll add more, but that was the quick story of it. She won't be the only telling her story, there will Izuki, Koganei, and just about everyone else will get their stories told, just not in expected ways. Okay I'll stop talking about that or I'll ruin the story for later.

More guessing, who do you think is the founder the club originally? I'll delve into the clubs founding story with a one-shot when I get around to writing it. It'll be another fun story to write, and it'll be just plain fun all together.

The story has finally touched into the horror aspect, the story will start to pick up from here. It'll be quicker with each chapter, and it will just grow from there. So keep reading if you want to know what happens!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. It's not as long as the last chapter but every part of this chapter is important. It still doesn't seem to be going anywhere, but the next chapter is definitly going somewhere. So just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket, or the characters. I just own the concept and how everyone interacts in it.

**Warning: **More detail, but not like in the last chapter. It's still is graphic and will continue to be told in more detail as the chapters go along. Look for other warnings in the previous chapters.

Chapter Four

"Where did Susa go?" Imayoshi asked, as the three walked down the hall. He had a slight scowl on his face, not from worry but annoyance.

"I think he said something about the toilet," Wakamatsu gave a lazy tone. He just simply scratched the side of his head and looked off to nowhere in particular.

"That was about an hour ago, right?" Imayoshi sighed, he was certain that no one could take that long, even if he got lost.

"I wouldn't know," Wakamatsu stated.

"S…sorry, I should have said something. I…I noticed he was gone a lot longer then he should have been," Sakurai stammered. Imayoshi sighed at the people he surrounded himself with.

"Ryo, enough apologizing already. Wakamatsu, you should care about the people you go to school with," Imayoshi stated getting no reaction from the two anyways.

Sakurai stopped walking and just staired straight in front of him. The other two noticed and looked at him, "what's wrong Sakurai?" Wakamatsu asked noticing the terrified look on his junior.

Sakurai couldn't answer as he just staired down the hallway. His thoughts blanked out and he couldn't look away.

Being annoyed by the quiet, emptiness they were in, the older two looked down where their junior was looking. Their eyes widened a fraction as they took in a dark, red stain. The stain looked fresh and the smell was wafting down the hall. The strange thing to them was the little kid facing the wall. She had long, curly black hair, and wore a dark blue dress depicting the gender.

"Hey, kid what are you doing here?" Wakamatsu called down, he wasn't going to get near the area. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, at all.

The kid made no movement to look at the shouting male, but in small utters she spoke, "onii-tan…left me…no…that's not it…. Onii-tan wanted to be safe….he wanted to live…they wanted to live…then I was alone…" the voice seemed hollow, cold, and disturbing.

"H…hey, Imayoshi, what do you make of this?" Wakamatsu asked, the words coming out no more than a whisper.

"Well, we aren't the only ones to get in here. She is probably someone's sister who just got lost," Imayoshi found reason in his logic. Sakurai gave a sigh and walked down the hall. He was going to help the young child, even though he was surprised.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? Do you need help finding your family?" Sakurai asked, but the child didn't look at him, instead her small fingers ran circles in the running, red liquid.

Sakurai gulped as another string of words came from her, "ah…but onii-tan…he didn't make it…did he…" an eerie laugh echoed from her throat as she finally turned to face him. Her eyes were hollow black holes, her mouth twisted and stretched wider then a normal one should, and the corners of her eyes had blood coming from them.

Sakurai tripped backwards as he tried to back away. The girl didn't move, but the sound of her voice made him jump.

"Ryo, you alright?" Imayoshi asked as the two made their way towards him. Their eyes trained on the young girl. When they came to a halt the intercom buzzed. They all stopped and looked around, their eyes widening at the strange occurrence.

The buzzing got louder and louder, forcing them to cover their ears. When it finally stopped they couldn't help but feel like something had just happened.

Sakurai felt something wet under his hands and looked back to see the little girl lying there, a puddle of blood coming from her. Her neck had been torn open, her eyes shone with fear, and her mouth still moved, "…nii-tan…left…me," was all that was heard.

Sakurai backed up even more, his own hands shaking.

"Calm down Ryo," Imayoshi sighed. He could tell he'd have to keep his little party cool, because this place would surly destroy them if he didn't, "let's gather up Susa, I'm sure the bathroom is this, and then we'll leave," Imayoshi held a calm, collected aura like usual. He had no hint of fear in his outward persona.

"Ah, what about that little bird and her club? Shouldn't we tell them to leave as well?" Wakamatsu asked, though he was collected, he wasn't exactly calm either. This experience didn't shake him up like his younger classman, and he just took it as mere illusion for being inside the school for too long.

"Hmm, why bring her and her young friends up, Kosuke? Also, it would be wise to not call her that when she's around, I'm not too pleased with it either," Imayoshi asked, though his expression never changed, he held a tense undertone towards his friend.

"Uh…well, I just thought you wouldn't want her staying here?" Wakamatsu asked still digging himself deeper in this conversation.

"Well, I believe she'll be alright. That club of theirs enjoys this kind of thing anyways. There's no harm," Imayoshi stated continuing down the hall. All the while Sakurai couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen. He understood that what they saw wasn't real, his hands didn't carry the blood that spread to him, but he wasn't an idiot. If you saw something, it surely meant something bad was going to happen, even before they left the school.

Sakurai swallowed hard, trying to change his train of thought, hoping that he was just being paranoid. He knew he was always overreacting over anything, and everything. He always apologized for even things he didn't do, and yet, he was never wrong when he felt strongly about something. That's why he prayed he was wrong with this feeling, he wanted to be wrong, he wanted to be wrong for once in his life.

Around that time, "Kuroko, damn you," Kagami said through gritted teeth. He was face first on the tile floor as a nice bruise was starting to form.

"Sorry, I told you I wouldn't be any help," Kuroko didn't even bother looking at the red head. Her eyes were trained on something else.

"What is it?" Kagami sat up rubbing his bruising cheek.

"It's nothing, we should really get going," she stated.

"Oi, how far is that nurses office anyway?" Kagami asked as he stood up again.

"Just down there," she pointed down the left side of the hallway. Kagami stood up and limped along the hall, his hands steadying himself on the wall.

Kuroko watched him keep himself steady. He seemed capable of keeping himself up, unlike when she tried helping him.

"Kagami-kun can be amazing sometimes," Kuroko said getting an agitated growl from the red head, "I mean, Kagami-kun can be capable and works hard too. Even now, when you're hurt, you're able to keep yourself up."

Kagami felt his face heat up a little at her words, "eh, you're not so bad yourself. Coming here, by yourself and all."

Kuroko looked down at the ground, "I'm not amazing, I'm not a capable person. Kagami-kun, you don't know anything about me, this place, you don't know anything."

"Heh, look who's talking. You gave me praise without knowing a thing about me, and what do you know about this school anyways?" he asked, and she stopped in her tracks. Kagami noticed and shifted to look at her.

"I know more about this school then you do, Kagami-kun," she stated, her voice wavering just a fraction from its usual tone.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" he asked as her crystal like orbs lifted to meet his.

"I was here Kagami-kun, I know everything that had happened here. I saw everything, experienced everything. From the people currently occupying this school, I know the most," she stated, her gazed heated.

Kagami gulped at her tone, despite its monotonous tempo.

"Th…then, you're one of the surviving students?" he asked.

"You could say that," she stated before walking up next to him, "but, that isn't going to help us now. Right now everyone is going to get caught in something they won't be able to run from. The longer you stay here, the higher chance you have of being caught. Like I said before, this place will trap you in your nightmares. You can't escape the fear hiding inside you, the memories you keep packed away. Sooner or later they will come to get you."

Kuroko's voice seemed to swim inside Kagami's head, her words reverberating within himself making his skin crawl. He couldn't contain the shudder as it ripped through his whole frame, her voice continuing to repeat her words.

"You will be alright Kagami-kun, you just need to escape is all," her voice returned to the normal stoic, and the feeling he had was gone. All he could do was look at the small female as he swallowed hard. He didn't know what he'd just experienced, but he didn't want to experience it again.

Izuki paused for a moment. She happened to lead her group into a dead end.

"There's really a dead end in a school?" Kawahara asked, finding disbelief in the buildings architect.

"Looks like it," Izuki sighed, "does anyone remember the way back?" they had been walking for awhile, and there were many hallways they'd taken.

"Uh, it shouldn't be too hard. All we did was turn right, left, and so on," Fukuda replied.

"Right, let's just start heading back. I really don't think we're getting anything tonight," Izuki sighed starting to forget why they came here in the first place. All she knew was she was getting tired and was ready to leave.

"How do we regroup with the rest of the club? Everyone went different ways," Fukuda asked with Kawahara nodding in agreement. Izuki sighed, that had slipped her mind.

"I guess I'll call them. Who knows if they'll pick up," Izuki sighed as she took her cell phone out. It was a black flip phone with a star phone strap hanging off it.

She flipped it open and was met with a blank screen. She pressed the power button, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Do one of you have a phone on you? My phone's dead," she said. The young freshmen reached for their phones but were met with the same result. Their phones were dead.

"That's strange, I know my phone was fully charged," Kawahara explained as they all seemed to panic in varying degrees.

"Calm down, this might have a logical reason behind it, we'll just have to search for them. Since they'll be on the first floor, our options are rather good," Izuki explained snapping her phone shut.

"Right," Fukuda said as he turned to walk back the way they'd come. Izuki watched Fukuda and Kawahara heading ahead but noticed the young freshman female lagging behind.

"Furihata, we'll lose those two if we don't pick up pace," Izuki explained as she turned to the freshman. She noticed Furihata acting a bit off.

Furihata was clinging to the wall, her hand clutched her chest, and her breathing was heavy. She didn't know what was making her feel so weak and sick, but she just knew she had to rest.

"Furihata, are you alright?" Izuki asked as she helped the younger girl stand a little straighter.

"I…I'm fine, Sempai. I'm just a little tired, that's all," Furihata felt her body grow warmer; her body felt almost unbearable to her.

"Alright, I'll find a place for you to rest," Izuki said as she held her underclassman so that most of her weight was carried by her. She didn't know what was making her underclassman feel sick, but she had to keep her safe.

"Izuki-sempai, what's wrong with Furi-chan," Kawahara and Fukuda back tracked when they noticed the team members weren't behind them.

"She's starting to get sick, we'll need to find a place for her to rest and find a place we'll be able to back track to," Izuki said.

"We'll help you carry her sempai," Kawahara said as he helped lift Furihata up.

"There's a classroom that looks like it has a place for Furi-chan to rest," Fukuda said and Izuki nodded in agreement.

The three of them found the classroom and set her on a stable enough chair. Furihata wasn't looking so hot as her face turned a little red, her breathing didn't stabilize, and she wasn't focusing on anything around her.

"What will we do? Furi-chan isn't looking so good," Kawahara said, he looked worriedly at his friend.

"We'll need to get a hold of the others somehow. It's not good to stay here, but we'll just worry everyone else if we leave," Izuki tried to weigh her options. Despite being really close friends with Riko, she knew not to worry or anger the other. She was just as frightened of Riko's wrath than anyone.

"Then what should we do? We can't leave Furi-chan alone, but we can't go alone either," Fukuda said.

Izuki thought for a moment, "I'll go search for the others. You two can try to get Furihata out of here. It might be better if we do that," Izuki explained as she started to walk down the hall.

"Eh, Izuki-sempai, you can't go alone," Fukuda shouted.

"Don't worry about me. I've done these kinds of things a lot. I'll be able to handle myself," Izuki stated as she walked out of sight. Kawahara and Fukuda looked back at their friend who was struggling to stay awake.

"I wonder what happened? She wasn't feeling sick until after that weird buzzing sound came from the intercom," Kawahara bent down to pick their friend up.

"Right, so what are we going to do?" Fukuda asked.

"We'll do what she asked us to do, we'll leave," Kawahara said as he started walking down the hall again.

Izuki walked down the hallway and managed to return to the library. It was empty with a few cards left behind. She didn't mind not meeting with those three again.

She made her way past the library and down the hall, but stopped when her little nickname was called, "Oh, if it isn't the little Eagle," an annoying voice hit her ears. She turned to see a tall, dark brown haired male.

"You are…I don't remember," she stated turning back around to continue her mission. She was determined to ignore all of them if she could help it.

"Ah, so why are you here?" he didn't take the hint, and followed her instead. Izuki let out an irritated sigh.

"Why are you still here? It looks like your group have already left," Izuki wanted him to leave her be.

"That's not nice, little bird," he said getting a bigger reaction from the shorter female. Her arm came out quick grabbing his collar.

"Enough with that stupid nickname," her teeth ground as she tried to remain calm and cool headed.

"Heh, as touchy as usual. It looks like he was right about you," Yoshinori gave a smirk as he took hold of her wrist, squeezing it harder before throwing her back against the wall.

"What's your problem," she said as she tried to catch her breath. The wind had been knocked out of her.

"I have no problem," he smirked, his eyes had dilated and hollowed out. In his hand he held a silver object, hidden enough so she couldn't tell what it was. She gulped at the realization in this moment.

She tried standing but it proved useless in the moment of fear.

"Susa, what are you doing?" Imayoshi asked as the three came walking down the hall way. The said male just looked up, "we've been looking for you longer than we wanted to."

Yoshinori didn't say a word as he continued to look at the uninvited guests. His expression faltered before turning to walk away.

"Hey, are you even listening idiot?" Wakamatsu followed after him, but lost him some ways down the hall.

"Are you alright Izu-chan?" Imayoshi asked as he held out a hand to help her. She merely glared at him before standing on her own.

"I don't need your help," she turned her back as she tried to resume her search. Imayoshi stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I don't believe you're safe if Susa is acting like that. What happened to your freshmen?" he asked, his voice only holding a slight wave of concern.

"They're getting out of here. Furihata is starting to feel sick and I am looking for the rest of the club members to tell them. That's all you need to know," she stated trying to resume walking again.

"You can't travel alone, we'll accompany you. I'm sure we'll end meeting Susa again if we do," Imayoshi watched his blonde haired friend returning with no luck.

"Damn that guy, what's his problem today?" Wakamatsu muttered.

"He's been acting strange since coming here too," Sakurai said, giving a quiet apology for saying something like that.

Izuki clicked her tongue, "do what you want," she wasn't pleased with the sudden company she didn't want. She decided to just ignore all of them.

Imayoshi watched the younger's back, so small, yet so tense. He gave a sigh as he ordered for his two companions to follow.

At that exact moment, "Mitobe. Mitobe where are you?" Koganei called as she looked around the classrooms.

"Mitobe?" she asked again as a shiver ran through her body, "don't leave me alone."

**Final Notes: **Well there you have it. Until the next chapter then.

Thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting this story. I appriciate the support and I really do love these kinds of genres. They are something I tend to write better about, but they aren't always the easiest to get into. I'm glad that everyone who is following this story is enjoying it. It is something I enjoy too, and that's why I wanted to share it with everyone the most. So thank you for the support and continued support.

This will be longer then I originally intended with all the story getting put together and all. My guess is about 25 chapters, but it might be less then that. So, just enjoy as they come out.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. I'm not sure what to say about this one. I'll just say, this really is a sad chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no basket or the character, I just own this concept.

**Warning: **This is filled with angst. Also, check previous chapters for the rest of the warnings. I get a little tired of writing them and adding new ones to the warning.

Chapter Five

"Mitobe," Koganei called out as she slowly made her way down the hall. Her voice echoed in the empty nothingness that was once a school. She was shaking as she looked around her. This was the first time she really felt afraid of being in this school.

"Mitobe, it's not nice playing hide and seek like this," Koganei just wanted to hear her voice, she hoped it would keep her calm. She didn't want to start thinking about useless thoughts either.

"Mitobe, this isn't funny," she continued to call out to her friend. She hated being paranoid and weak like this. She preferred to show her smile and tell people she was okay. She didn't have to worry when she was with someone else. She was also able to keep unnecessary thoughts away.

As she walked down the hallway her leg caught on an open nail cutting her leg. She bent down to put pressure on the pain.

"This isn't good Shi-chan, you're just going to make yourself worry even more. You just have to think positive," she told herself, "Mitobe probably stopped somewhere and being the oblivious person I am I just didn't notice he wasn't with me. That's all," she gave herself a smile to cheer herself up.

"Yes, I'll just have to back track and then I'll find him," she told herself as she stood up again. The throbbing pain in her leg wasn't as bad as her thoughts became positive again. She started walking the way she'd come, happily thinking about different things.

"Heh, I'll get Mitobe to cook me a good bento on Monday as payment for getting lost. Yes, and I'll ask him to put extra of his famous desert in it," she rambled on in her good mood. Even as her thoughts were happy, she still felt the lonely air around her. She was always with the silent friend of hers, ever since she'd entered middle school as a transfer student.

"Mitobe," she couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes. She didn't like being alone, the experience she's had with it have really made her afraid of standing alone.

She didn't notice where she was walking and ended up walking down a corridor she hadn't been through before. It had doors on both sides of the hall, and the darkness made it hard for her to see past outlines. This didn't help her overactive nerves in the least.

In the suffocating darkness she started running, she didn't know where, but she decided to run anywhere. She saw a little light and ran towards it busting through into a dorm room. The moon shone bright enough to flee the darkness.

"Ah, Shi-chan, you keep doing it," she sighed as she looked around the almost empty room. It had a bed, a desk, and a closet.

She walked up to the desk and saw a piece of paper with writing on it. It had a list of names, "Murasakibara Asuna, Kise Kyouko, Kuroko Tetsuna, Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, student council members." She turned the paper over to realize it was an old picture. There she saw an array of colorful haired teens wearing the schools old uniform.

The group themselves were a sight, but one person in particular caught her eyes the most. The red haired male with deep crimson eyes. She could tell from the picture what kind of person he was, he had a feared aura despite it only being a picture.

She took a gulp and backed up. The picture fell from her hands back onto the desk as the moonlight hit the picture. The picture gave an eerie glow, as if telling her the power this group of people had held.

"I…wonder if the story I told was true? Did the student council president really instigate such a massacre?" she asked herself allowed falling to her knees. She knew that it wasn't a lie, but it couldn't be true either. All the kids in the picture looked beyond words. They didn't look like they could do something to the whole student body.

"W…what really happened here?" she found herself asking. It was the first time she could feel the weight of something else weighing down on her, then she heard a far off voice. She perked her ears up to listen to the voice.

The voice was far away and she had to get up and leave the room. The voice calling from farther than she had expected and she just kept following the sound. It grew louder as she came closer.

"Shi-chan," a voice called as she opened a classroom door. A wave of wind blew as the door slid open. A tall figure stood at the center of the classroom.

"Mitobe?" she asked, unsure of who was actually standing there. She took a step in and maneuvered the fallen chairs and desks.

The figure disappeared as she got closer and in its place was a movie like projection. It wasn't like any movie you'd normally see, this once seemed so familiar.

"Shi-chan," a voice echoed in the classroom and the sound reverberated within her.

"Fa…ther?" she asked as the scene broke in around her. She was inside her own memory, but she didn't know why.

"Shi-chan, you're a big girl now, you shouldn't resort to crying. You have to be a big, strong girl to protect your mother and younger brother," Koganei looked at a group of people she recognized. Her mother was a tall, beautiful woman with straight black hair. She was holding her younger brother, barely three years old. Kneeling down was her father with short brown hair and black rimmed glasses. He was holding the hands of a young girl who was trying hard to wipe away her tears.

"When are you coming back?" the young girl said between sniffs.

"I don't know. It'll be little while, daddy is going to be really busy for awhile," he smiled as he stood up. He waved his family off as he got into the taxi and drove off. The three members only left after they could no longer see the yellow cab.

"He…never came back," Koganei said as the scene around her went completely black. She held a nostalgic, sorrowful expression as the memory pulsated within her. She had hidden that memory away a long time ago, hoping to never have to remember something so painful.

"Ah, I probably remembered this because I felt lonely. I shouldn't get too headstrong about it," she rubbed the back of her head looking for the exit again. She didn't find one but the scene around her changed again.

"Again? Why am I hallucinating? I can't really see my memories around me can I?" she asked when the sound of a monitor rang in her ears. Her eyes followed to a white room with two children, a five year old and a ten year old stood next to a bed.

"Shi-chan, what happened to mommy?" the younger asked. The older one looked down with a playful smile to try and reassure the younger.

"Ah, Shigure-kun I'll tell you. Mommy decided she had to sleep for awhile. She wanted to rest up so that she can take care of us," the young girl explained with a childish explanation that seemed to work.

"Hmm, did we make mommy too tired?" the young boy asked.

"No, mommy decided that she needed more strength. She'll be okay when she wakes up," the girl explained again. This time she was unable to hide the sadness in her eyes.

The scene once again went black.

"Ah, what's with all these sad memories? Why do I remember them?" Koganei asked as her eyes filled with tears again. She was remembering the reasons she hated being alone. Each time someone in her family left her, she would try to hide that loneliness from others, but that didn't make her any less lonely. It only forced her deeper into herself.

Another memory came up as two people stood next to her and her brother. They were arguing.

"I'll take Shigure-kun, he'll be more prominent and I'll have an heir unlike that stubborn younger brother of mine," one of her uncle's had come to take one of the children into the family.

"Er, it would be way better for my family to take Shigure-kun in, you can take Shion-chan. It'll be easier to marry her off to one of your competing companies and make an alliance," her aunt had said.

The fight had been resolved a lot later, but one side would end up unhappy.

"Shion-chan, you'll be attending private lessons on top of your regular courses. You need to be well versed in many activities before the firm will consider the arranged marriage," her uncle had a bitter tone in his voice.

The scene left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I almost forgot about that. Because my mother had tried to kill herself a second time, and succeeded my brother and I were sent to different members of our family. I wouldn't have had a better life in either situation would I?" she asked herself looking down at her wrist. A small, thin line was just barely visible.

"I was alone, and no one cared did they? None of them still cares," she said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Another scene came up. She was greeted by another memory. When she was transferred to her middle school.

"Class, today we have a new friend joining our class. Koganei Shion, please treat her kindly," the teacher had said. The class had become interested in their new classmate.

"If I hadn't withdrawn as much as I did, would the class have stayed interested in me? Between my extra classes and my actual school work I didn't get the chance to talk with anyone. How sad, I was a really sad kid," she looked over the playing memory. Her eyes watched every person she had known in that classroom. Her eyes finally resting upon a familiar face.

"Mitobe, was the only one I'd ever grown close to. I wander how he felt about it? Was I a burden to him?" she asked growing more depressed by her thoughts. She didn't know what was real anymore.

"Mitobe," her eyes filled with tears again remembering that she had lost him at some point, "are you happier when I'm not with you?"

At that time, "Oi! Stop choking me Aida," Kagami was trying to break free from his senior's grip.

"Shut it, bakagami. Do you know how worried I was," Riko stated through gritted teeth. Her grip grew tighter around the red head neck.

"Um, excuse me," Kuroko tapped the brunette on the shoulder. The brunette looked at the teal haired girl with a confused look, "you're going to kill him, probably, if you keep him in a headlock like that," Kuroko finished. The brunette was still stairing dumbfounded before the initial reaction took place.

Riko clutched a hand to her chest as a screech came from her mouth. She was surprised at the unexpected appearance.

"Damn Aida, that hurts," Kagami rubbed his sore neck as everyone was sitting around. They were sitting in the nurses office as Hyuuga helped bandage Kagami's sore knee.

"Serves you right, you're the one who broke through that damn floor," Riko muttered still angry about the first event that forced them apart.

"Sorry that I weight too much," Kagami continued to fight. The two were lost in their own battle of arguments leaving Kuroko and Hyuuga as nothing more than spectators.

Hyuuga looked at the teal haired girl, curious about her, "You are called Kuroko right?" Hyuuga asked as the first encounter Kagami shouted Kuroko.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kuroko gave a slight bow to show her respect.

"Hyuuga Junpei. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here in this school?" Hyuuga asked, trying not to be pushy in his question.

"Ah, I don't really have a reason. I just come here sometimes," she said looking away from the older male, "and sometimes I have regrets," she finished as her eyes trailed to the full moon. Hyuuga didn't ask anything more, he could tell that asking more would bring the girl into something terrible.

"Does that make you one of the old students here? I heard about 100 students had survived," he said.

"More or less," Kuroko said with a nod.

"Eh! What kind of answer is that?" Hyuuga didn't know what to make of this strange girl.

"I believe it's a vague answer," she explained getting a groan from the elder male.

"What school do you go to?" he asked noticing his childhood friend and younger classman were still in a heated battle. He already knew who was going to win that one.

"I don't go to school," Kuroko explained.

"Eh, really? Why is that? Too afraid to go?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wake up from nightmares of that day. It really interfered and I didn't have to go back to school," she explained.

"Hmm, I see," Hyuuga said as Riko had Kagami in another headlock.

"Aida-san must have been really worried," Kuroko said.

"She's like that. She really cares for those of us in the club and if anyone gets hurt she feels responsible. That's just the kind of person she is," Hyuuga sighed as he watched the squabble.

"Hyuuga-san also cares for Aida-san a lot too," Kuroko made the comment making Hyuuga sputter and try to come up with excuses.

Kuroko watched happily as the three of them were showing all their emotions. They were happy to be in each other's company again.

"I wonder how this happiness will last?" she said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Hyuuga asked.

"Nothing," Kuroko said shaking her head a little.

"Well, we should go find the rest of our party. You should come with us, it's not good to travel alone," Hyuuga said as he got up from the chair. Kuroko watched him with trained eyes.

"Alright, I will," she said standing up as well. They were all three ready to head out and find the remainder of the group. They could only hope that none of them split up and more than they had.

Right at that moment, "Izu-chan you're so cold." Imayoshi said playfully. He was trying to get a reaction from the raven haired female, but was surprisingly having bad luck with it.

"I believe if we go this way we'll find the stairs for the third floor," Izuki stated pushing the older male away from her.

"Damn, this school is way too weird. Having stairs in odd places, and some stairs only go down, while others only go up," Wakamatsu grunted as he walked with his hands in his pocket. He was keeping an eye out for their rogue friend, but had no luck in catching him.

"That's just how the layout is. You can't really do anything about it," Izuki stated getting annoyed that all she ever heard from him was complaints.

Izuki really regretted getting stuck with these three. She'd thought it would be better to go on her own since she could be quicker, but she had the unlucky fate of running into the one person she didn't want to see.

She trained her eyes in front of her, trying to focus away from her thoughts when she stopped. There was someone in the middle of the hall, just standing there.

Sakurai walked into her, "S…sorry," he shouted only to get a smack to the back of his head.

"You don't need to apologize," Izuki stated as she walked a little closer. Her eyes widened at the realization, "Furihata?"

The said figure remained facing the wall, her hand lifted to her wrist. The sound of a snap as well as beads dropping hit their ears. Izuki watched with wide eyes.

"What's with that? Aren't those, those weird beads she was talking about?" Wakamatsu asked.

Izuki ran to her underclassman. Furihata turned around, her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Furihata, are you alright? Where are Fukuda and Kawahara?" Izuki asked. In a slow motion movement Furihata raised her head. Her eyes were dilated and a small smirk adorned her face. Her hands reached out, a silver object was shown. A sharp blade was stabbed forward and was quickly covered in red. It was dripping red circles onto the floor.

**Final Notes: **Don't really know where i got the idea from, but I feel so sorry for Koga-chan. I am a horrible person who enjoys giving sad lives to characters. Even my own characters I make up have painfully sad stories.

Thanks to anyone who is reading, and enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Break is almost over, and I didn't get as much as I'd like done, but that's the way life goes. So this will have slow updates after today. Unless I have more breaks in between, but I am swamped with studying. Going into the medical field is hard work. Well, here is the next chapter anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just the concept and how I put the characters into action.

**Warning: **As usual I don't like this, and there are warnings in the previous chapters. This also goes graphic, but I don't know if I should up the rating or not. If you read it and you think it's not for t-rating, could you tell me. I don't want to get in trouble, and I can't jugde how high a rating should be. I've seen too many types of things that I no longer have good enough jugdement. Thank you!

Chapter Six

Izuki fell against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her again. She didn't pay any attention to this as her eyes widened at the scene before her. It wasn't her blood that she was covered in, but the blonde haired male who stepped in. The scissors were protruding through the whole palm as he held her back.

"Damn, she's not as weak as I thought," Wakamatsu said under his breath as Imayoshi and Sakurai made their way down the hall. They stood over Izuki who was still shocked by what had happened.

"Kosuke, it seems she's acting the same as Susa," Imayoshi called out to his hot headed friend.

Wakamatsu didn't really pay attention to his senior as his mind start to blank out. He hadn't predicted the scissor to go all the way through his hand, and he didn't predict it to hurt as much as it did. He was in overwhelming pain and tried to pull his hand back. He didn't expect what happened next.

The group hurt the crunching sound as Furihata pulled the scissor open while they were still lodged in Wakamatsu's hand. He felt excruciating pain as the scissors divided his skin. It was a quick movement that took a lot of force, but to him he watched in slow motion. The blood had started flowing even more.

Wakamatsu let out a strained cry as the younger girl looked at him with cold eyes. She didn't react to the cry of pain or the red that soaked her hands.

"Damn, you bitch," Wakamatsu couldn't hold his anger as he tried to send his good fist at her. She dodged is and let the scissors slide across in the opening. The reaction was too quick for him to take precaution as the scissors simply slid into the uncovered skin of the neck.

Wakamatsu started choking as his windpipe began to collapse. Blood was coming from his mouth and he fell backwards trying to pull the intruding object out his throat. Furihata didn't feel the need to keep the metallic object as she watched the squirming male fight to breath. She held a cold expression until a broad smile crept into her face.

Imayoshi watched in still motion as the action were taking place. He couldn't move as he was frozen in place with an overwhelming sense of fear. He was even more paralyzed when he watched the younger classmen's facial expression change.

The group became even more still when the girl started laughing at what she had done. She had completely lost her mind and was even less human when she looked at the remaining three. She walked closer and bent down to pull the red covered scissors from Wakamatsu's throat. As she pulled them out, even more blood flooded the floor as the body finally stilled.

"Fu…ri?" Izuki asked, her voice straining at the overwhelming fear struck her. She was afraid of what would happen next. Of what she had seen. Of what she let happen.

Furihata looked at the girl who'd just called her. For a moment she felt the pain course through her, and she wanted to get out of that area. She turned and ran in the opposite direction of the three.

Imayoshi took this as a chance to get the two younger students out of the area. He picked up Izuki as he could tell she wasn't going to move on her own any time soon, and pulled Sakurai until he was able to move on his own. They ran as far as they could and found safety in an almost empty hallway.

Imayoshi set Izuki down who was struggling with her thoughts. He couldn't help thinking that he was incompetent, and regretted letting her even close to the younger classman. He felt it was his fault that the whole scene took place, when they were so close.

"I…Imayoshi-san, what are we going to do?" Sakurai asked, he was scared and confused. He'd never experienced another person's life being taken, and right in front of him either.

"Calm down Ryo, we'll just have to get out of this school. Also, we'll need to make sure everyone knows what's going on," Imayoshi explained. He sounded more calm then he actually was, but he knew he had to be the level headed one considering the experiences they'd just went through.

"R…right, what part of the school are we in?" Sakurai asked as he looked around. They'd managed to come down a part of the school they'd not been in before. It was a long, black and white checkered hallway with only a single door at the end. Only one side of the hall had windows with the moon illuminating most of the hallway.

"We should head back a little ways. We shouldn't trap ourselves in a single exit area," Imayoshi stated as he started to pick up Izuki again. She wasn't doing too well as her eyes dilated and she was drained of color. She was the most shocked of them all, and couldn't help thinking how much of it was actually her fault.

As Imayoshi started walking away from the hall way, Sakurai looked down to the black door. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel a creepiness coming from it. There was something about that room that gave him the chills, and he didn't like it.

In another part of the hall way, Riko and her group were ready to leave the nurses office. Hyuuga and Riko asked Kuroko to help Kagami if he couldn't walk on his own, "Oi! Someone else help me. This kid dropped me the last time," Kagami yelled at his heartless upperclassmen. They stopped halfway out of the office and turned to glare at Kagami. Kagami couldn't call it a glare since both of them looked pissed off beyond recognition.

"Kagami, who the hell do you think you are? Yelling at your upper classmen like this, kids don't respect their elders anymore," Hyuuga's voice was icy and his temper was setting the whole office on fire, or so it felt.

"Kagami, whose fault is it that got hurt?" Riko had a sickly sweet voice as she asked, but Kagami clearly saw the fire and brimstone behind her.

Kagami was going to answer but held back his words. He already knew how angry women could get and if he voiced an accusation of the teal haired girl, he was sure to get her wrath as well. So he decided it was best to shut up at this point.

"Good, now let's go," Riko smiled happily as she won the battle she was sure to win in the first place.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko voiced startling the red-head for a moment, "sorry about last time. I'll be able to do it properly this time." She gave a slight bow as to emphasize her apology. Kagami paid attention to the properly this time part.

"You weren't helping me out seriously last time?" he asked.

"Sorry, Kagami I really tried, but I'm sure I'll get it right this time," Kuroko said with a determination, or what he thought was determination, on her expression. Kagami grumbled but allowed some of his weight on her. It didn't really work to well, but this time he wasn't dropped.

Kagami and Kuroko exited out of the nurses office as they looked to see where the upper classmen were when a scream hit their ears. At the shocking noise they ran to where it came from. They slowly came to a stop as they saw a growing puddle of red liquid in front of the upperclassmen. Kuroko gulped as she walked closer as Kagami remained by her side, his eyes never leaving the spot in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Kagami asked as his eyes took in the full sight. It was a large male that had dark brown hair at some point. His eyes were white as they had rolled in to the back of the head, and streaks of blood came out from the corners of his eyes and mouth. The fingers were weirdly shaped and his nails were covered in red. At the adams apple, scratch marks opened the wind pipe where he had scratched as hard as he could.

"This…is the schools curse," Kuroko swallowed hard as she tried to keep her emotions in track. Kagami looked down at her and back to his upper classmen. Hyuuga met his eyes and he understood to get the two girls away from the scene. He didn't think twice as he pulled Kuroko back down the way they came.

When they were far enough away Kagami stopped and turned to the teal haired girl. He couldn't help but think she was hiding something, and he just figured what it just might be, "You were a student here?" he asked as Kuroko just looked up at him. She didn't have an expression on her face, but he could tell she was contemplating something.

"You would be right Kagami-kun, I was once a student here. It took you long enough," Kuroko stated getting Kagami heated again.

"Then you know what is going on," Kagami stated, his scowl becoming more fierce.

"I don't have all the answers Kagami-kun," she stated as a vein throbbed on Kagami's head, "but I do know what might be happening now. This school has been stuck in the past for so long, Kagami-kun. Even the people who died here have not been able to rest," Kuroko looked down to the ground. She held a sad expression that Kagami couldn't even say anything.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" Riko asked as she calmed down for a moment. Her facial expression was strained, but she was still ready to go any second.

"I don't know if this school could be called haunted, but I do know there are a lot of angry spirits here. It's not like they want to be tied to this place, but they just can't leave. They are angry because of what had happened, of what they were feeling when they died, and because of the people they were in contact with until the end. They blame themselves, and because of that they want to forget everything that had happened to them. They will go as far as blaming the last person they thought about," Kuroko explained.

"And that could mean trouble for us?" Hyuuga asked.

"Sometimes, it might be something else they were thinking about. If it's not the person, then it's a relationship. If it's not a relationship, it's something that happened right before they died, then they will be angry. They will be angry because they forgot what was so important that kept them here," Kuroko said. The three of them gulped at the new information.

"So is that what happened to the people who came here after that, to follow the rumors of the schools haunting?" Kagami asked thinking about why their group was here in the first place.

"Not all the time is it a ghost or spirit doing it. Just like the person we saw back there, he was caught in the curse of this school. He first lost control of his thoughts after thinking so hard on something he hid deep within himself, then he tried to take it out on people around him, then the pain became too much as he clawed at his own throat. The blood had built up so much that it started pouring from his eyes and mouth, and finally the exposed throat. It happened many times on that day too," Kuroko said as the trio couldn't speak. They couldn't imagine how any of this felt, watching so many people go through the same thing.

"Kuroko-chan, you don't have to say anything more. It must be painful to remember these kinds of events," Riko said as she stood up. She felt a new fire ignite within her, "alright, if Kuroko-chan can be brave, then so will I. Let's find the remainder of our team and get out of here. I won't let anyone die, and that includes you," Riko smiled at her younger classmen.

"So there you have it. We're all in this together," Hyuuga was emitting his second personality, one that wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

"Ah, but one thing is bothering me," Riko put a finger to her chin, "I feel like I've seen that guy somewhere before. Who was he?" Hyuuga also contemplated as the two younger classmen looked at the seniors.

"This will bother me for awhile," Riko shouted as they decided it was better to start looking for the others. They didn't know what awaited them in the remainder of their journey. No one did.

Fukuda staggered down the hall, he was clutching his chest as fear overtook him. He didn't understand what was going on, only that Kawahara started spouting weird shit, and it made him nervous. That's why he took the first chance to run when he did.

"Sorry Furi-chan, Kawahara," Fukuda wasn't steady as he fell to his knees. He could feel he was weakening as the night was going on. He felt his eyes were growing heavy and right before they closed he heard a feminine voice.

"Ah, where did it go? My locket, my most important thing," a blond haired girl was on her knees as she searched the dark corridor. Fukuda gulped as he remembered the necklace he picked up as they started this activity.

He reached into his pocket, the silver item no longer looked brand new. It was rusted and the chain had dried blood from long ago. Fukuda gulped again as he didn't know what to expect from this new encounter. He could only cower in fear, hoping the blond girl will just disappear.

At the moment of his cowering, the girl turned to look in his direction, a wide smile stretched across her face, "I-found-you," she sang as she stood up. Fukuda gulped again, he knew he wasn't safe anywhere.

**Final Notes: **So, this is shorter as well, but you just can't clump too many ideas into one chapter. So that's why I have to find the best way to spread the ideas so that they don't overwhelm people. Also, thank you for those who have read and review, and those who are following. I just love the support and it'll be awhile before I can get the next chapter out. School is a lot of work.

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone, it may be short, but at least I got the ideas across. The next chapter is already planned out since I had to split the hand written one's ideas so that they don't overlap each other. The hand written one is really confusing so this had to be put the way it was. But thank you for the support and keep reading!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here is a new chapter, it's shorter then usual, but it has a lot of information in it. I am feeling sick this weekend and I still have a lot to do, so this is all that's going up. Aside from the shortness, I hope it goes to your liking. I think it is actually getting closer to where I want it to be. It's still far off from the ending, but it's getting closer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters just the concept and plot. Other disclaimers, see the previous chapters.

**Warning: **See previous chapters, and there is a little detailed scenes here and there.

Chapter Seven

Fukuda watched in terror as the blond haired woman came down the hall. She wore the schools old uniform, the emblem embroidered in gold, her medium length hair curled nicely around her face, and she looked as if she were a model. Fukuda should be thrilled, but he just couldn't trust anything he saw in this school.

"I found you," the girl smiled as her eyes trailed to the dangling piece of jewelry. Her eyes lit up like wild fire at the excitement she emitted.

Fukuda looked down at the jewelry then back at the girl, "Do…you want it?" he asked reaching his hand up as the heart bulb swung quickly at his movement. The girl reacted happily ready to reach for it but jumped back instead.

"I can't," she smiled twirling away from Fukuda. He was thoroughly confused at this point.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting irritated.

"I can't take it, it doesn't belong to me," she pouted as she was irritated by his irritation. She wasn't happy being asked something so personal.

"I'm a ghost, I can't touch material objects," she looked at him with darkness stretching through her eyes. Fukuda swallowed hard, ready to run away, "but I can touch people. Especially my new found prey," she smiled as her eyes darkened even more. Fukuda tried to stand up and run off, but his legs proved to be unable to. He could only gulp at his predicament.

"You wouldn't be my first prey, and you definitely won't be my last one," she smiled eerily as she placed her fingers to her mouth. She ran her tongue across her exposed skin as the remnants of dry blood remained there, "how do you want to be devoured," she enjoyed the expression Fukuda exposed. It was fear, hopelessness, and enticement all mixed together. The woman was so pleased with her work.

At that time Izuki was able to recover from her shock, but she just wouldn't talk. She only held her knees close to her chest falling into a trail of self pity. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Imayoshi-san, do you think Izuki-san will be alright?" Sakurai watched the upperclassmen falling further and further away from them. Imayoshi also watched, feeling the heavy burden he'd once felt before.

"Ryo, there's many things you don't really know, right? Like this school, or the relationship I share with Izu-chan. I've told only close people like Kosuke and Susa, so do you want to know?" Imayoshi asked surprising his junior.

"Ah, s…sorry but is that okay?" Sakurai asked getting an irritated tick mark on Imayoshi's temple.

"Enough apologizing, I already decided I'd tell you anyways," Imayoshi shouted at his younger classman. He didn't really get this kid, but he knew of the kids second personality. He usually received information about the new members to the fraternity so that he can keep an eye on them.

"Sorry," Sakurai said lowering his head. Imayoshi knew he couldn't escape this part of Sakurai and let the apologies slide for now.

Imayoshi looked back at Izuki who was still somewhere far away. He returned his gaze to Sakurai, "this will be a long story, because it takes place for most of our high school lives," Imayoshi began, "the first time I'd seen her, was on the first day of a new term. At the time she wasn't alone, she had a younger twin sister, Izuki Cheryl, and the two of them were planned to inherit their families' business. I didn't know all this at the time, but from the moment I saw her, I had felt something I'd never really experienced before."

"Love?" Sakurai asked but far more disappointed with the actual answer.

"Love? No, I felt loathing, she irritated me more then I'd thought anyone could. She appeared happy and naive and at that first sight, I knew I'd wanted to corrupt her. Change the happiness to hate and anger. I thought it would be fun," Imayoshi gave a sadistic smile, showing the hidden personality he'd long since forgotten.

"Eh, that's really mean. Is that why she hates you now?" Sakurai looked to the elder classman with worry.

"Huh, no. There was something else, and there was someone else who was much more fierce then I could ever be. Will you just listen to my story?" Imayoshi sighed. He didn't know his underclassmen would interrupt so much.

"S…sorry," Sakurai bowed profusely as Imayoshi returned his gaze on Izuki. She still hadn't moved from the spot he'd set her at. He didn't like feeling worried as much as he did.

"As to continue, the first time I'd really met her was when she joined the same club I was in. For some reason that year, the student council thought it would be fun to have upperclassmen and younger classmen pair up. They chose to do it with club distribution, and I was paired up with Izu-chan. I was happy to be able to put my plan in motion," Imayoshi said, "but she was definitely nothing than what I'd first imagined. She wasn't as weak as I had originally thought."

"The first time we really met was during the first club meeting. She wasn't alone either. I was apparently paired up with her younger twin sister that refused to leave her side. I never really thought of any kid really scaring me, but Cheryl was someone on a completely whole new level. I just never realized that level until much later. No, I just wrote her eerie feeling as something that she merely gave off and ignored her. My main focus had been Izu-chan," Imayoshi continued.

"Imayoshi-san, why do you call Izuki-san's sister by name and Izuki-san by Izu-chan?" Sakurai asked curiously taking note.

"Huh, I think Izu-chan sounds cuter then Shino-chan," Imayoshi merely stated before returning to his story. Sakurai just sighed at the openly made comment.

"From the club activities, which was a business club meant for the kids of rich families who will take over their parents firms and all, I learned just how capable Izu-chan actually was. She was, by no means, weak. Even when faced against someone bigger she could easily tear them down. It really changed my opinion from my first impression, and I couldn't help the thoughts of her clouding my mind. She really worked her way there without even trying."

"There was one point when I learned just what family she was from and what family she would eventually inherit, but it wasn't through normal means when I found out. In fact it was her younger sister who'd actually came to me. She said to leave her sister alone, and all this other crap that I'd stopped listening to. Anyway, the down point was that her family was actually really dangerous, being involved in the underworld and all. It was simple to keep them secret if their names didn't match the family name from the start."

"The truth is, I didn't really care. What family anyone was from because I'd rather keep my eye on the person I'd been able to meet. I was simply enjoying this time, but that all changed. The warning Cheryl-chan had given me wasn't unlike a threat. That girl had a screw loose or something because she followed through her threats, and I'd been almost killed a few times after I ignored her warning. It didn't surprise me when I'd staired down the barrel of her gun one day. She missed in her shot giving me one hell of a shoulder ache for awhile. I was out of school for a little time after that, but when I returned to school I wasn't able to get close to Izu-chan again."

"Turns out Cheryl had been killed, but no one really knew who had done it. Instead I didn't bother questioning anyone, but went on about the usual business. Still don't know a thing about what had happened, but I do have an idea," his eyes briefly moved toward Izuki who was still looking off somewhere else.

"Eh! So then why are you two on such bad terms?" Sakurai asked.

"It's nothing really, it just happened to be like that. I can imagine herself blaming herself for the squabbles between her sister and I is all," he stated.

Sakurai was about to ask more when Izuki got up from where she was sitting, "Izu-chan, what is it?" Imayoshi asked. She didn't answer him as she walked toward the schools' bathrooms. They were in a hall that was close enough to them.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Imayoshi asked just to be met with silence. Yet he could feel she was irritated with his remark. He felt relieved that she wasn't completely lost to them.

"It shouldn't be too dangerous, we're sitting out here and no one's walked in there, right?" Sakurai asked after the black raven haired female walked into the door marked with a picture of a female.

"Ryo, you worry too much," Imayoshi sighed thinking of how annoying his underclassman was with his amounts of panic.

Along the third floor hallways Koganei was limping away from whatever was chasing her. She was afraid and didn't know what was going on. To make things worse, she was completely afraid of being alone.

"Mitobe," she bit her lip, worried about her friend. Since she was in this kind of situation, she could only imagine what could be happening to him.

"What's the matter, Onee-chan," a voice called from in front of her. She lifted her head to see a dark haired girl who was looking up at her. She looked to be around middle school age, and was wearing a familiar uniform that she couldn't place, "are you lost onee-chan? Are you alone, onee-chan?" the voice sound so close, yet so far away.

Koganei couldn't fight her thoughts. She didn't know what was real anymore and just wanted to get out of here.

"N..no, you're not real," Koganei shouted as she started running away. She didn't know what direction to go, but she just ran.

"You're friend left you didn't he? Isn't that cruel? To be left in a terrifying place, without a clue on what to do," the girl continued to follow as Koganei started running down the stairs. It was the only path at the end of the hallway.

"Stop, you don't know anything," Koganei shouted trying to run from her fear more than the voice following her.

Koganei continued running until she saw the familiar figure in front of her. She hoped it wasn't a figment of her imagination again as she called his name, "Mitobe!" the last thing she heard was the sound of shattering glass as her whole back filled with pain.

"I know more things than you know, onee-chan," the younger girl smiled as she watched the picture before her. The red seeping through the back of the older girl. The running male and group coming to her aide, "no one can escape alive."

Back near the entrance the blonde smiled at her work. The male no longer had much of a face as she had clawed most of the skin off. The floor started to cover in his flowing blood, and a small twitch came from his hand which held the bloodied locket. His eyes released the remnants of tears as her figure started to blur and all his systems shut completely down.

"Ah, that just wasn't enough. It's so annoying, coming here just because it's fun. Do you think it was fun for us? To watch everyone die, especially the people we cared about the most?" the blonde stated with a crude smile as she watched the locket swing until it stopped, "you all don't deserve to live."

**Final Notes: **Thank you to all and everyone who reads, reviews and enjoys this story. It always makes me happy to see anything of mine being read.

Another note, I have been debating on if I should do the characters past stories ( I breifly talk about them) as one-shots in and of themselves. I will probably do all the characters with their actual pasts as a story. Also, I'll also do the Teikou side of the story as a prequal when this is over with. That way you can see what had gone down.

Here's an extra note, I just posted an original story on fictionpress and if you're interested you can read it. It's also a horror genre, but it's not really a ghost story like this one. ~vampirianhime this is the link if you want to check it out. It's not something you have to read unless you want to.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Alright, so I decide to type this today. I got so into this chapter that I kind of finished it. So here it is. I've been sick all weekend and normally I'd have worked but I just didn't go to work today. So here's to being lazy and not able to sleep. Also I had an Exam today and I ended the week last week with mostly tests, so I didn't have anything to do. I should be worried on how my Exam went, but being sick really makes you not care.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket just what I did in this story.

**Warning: **More detail on deaths, not sure if it's rating should change or not, but you can tell me if it needs to be changed. AU, genderbending, and anything else I wrote in previous chapters (mostly prologue-maybe 4, can't remember exactly).

Chapter Eight

Mitobe had been a little lost since he spent so much time looking for Koganei. He'd actually only pause for a moment when something caught his eye, but that was all it took. Koganei had left him alone in a hallway with no real way of finding each other. He was usually a quiet person so this was his flaw when he went searching. Since they separated awhile ago he'd become more worried as the strangeness of the school started to pick at him.

"Mitobe," he turned to see his fellow club mates. He didn't realize when he ended up on the second floor or how long he'd actually been wandering.

"Where's Koga-cha?" Riko asked eyeing her fellow club mate. She hadn't been too happy with the outcome that's been going on around them, and just see the male standing alone added to her stress.

Mitobe went about his usual hand signs. They made no sense to those following, and they all wished Koganei was there. She was always his interpreter, but they often wondered how that came about.

They didn't really know what had happened in the next ten seconds. They only notice the sound of running, the breaking of glass, and a voice that was familiar to them. What they were looking at was something they didn't want to see.

Koganei was falling forward, the windows had broken from who knows what, and Mitobe was running to her aid. She landed in his arms as the rest of the group broke from their frozen wonder.

"Mitobe," Koganei looked up at the dark haired male who was usual silent, "I found you," she gave a slight smile. It was hard to show her usual demeanor when her whole body was in pain and slowly going numb to it.

Koganei looked at the rest of the group. Their expressions were filled with worry as they saw her. There were so many shard of glass, and not all of them were small either.

"Koganei," Riko asked with worry in her voice.

"Ah, Aida-san you shouldn't look…so worried…I'm fine," Koganei played with her smile. The pain wasn't as strong as the initial intrusion.

Mitobe looked down at her with worried eyes. She just kept smiling.

Koganei was starting to lose her strength as her body gave out. Mitobe moved to the wall and sat down while still holding her. Everyone could see the pain in his eyes as he didn't know what else to do.

"Mitobe…so kind…that's what…I…" her words were fading as the blood lose started affecting her. She wasn't able to see the people around her and the voices grew more faint as well.

"Koga-chan," Riko asked as she reached out. Her eyes widened as the colorful, and cheerfulness faded away. Mitobe cradled Koganei in his arms.

"What do you think?" the black haired girl walked forward, "wasn't the show spectacular? Eh, nobody liked it?" her eyes moved from one person to the next until landing back on Mitobe.

"Doesn't love have so many hardships? Isn't it so easy to break?" she continued asking as no one followed what she said.

"Takao-chan?" Kuroko asked stepping from behind Kagami. She had a scowl despite her normal emotionless state.

"Hmm, Kuro-chan? Why are you here?" Takao asked, "you shouldn't be here."

Kuroko continue to keep her scowl, "Takao-chan, what are you doing? Why do you find this fun?" Kuroko pointed at the two deeply wounded upperclassmen, one being dead the other wounded for his loss.

"Eh! Kuro-chan defending others, I've never seen that side of," Takao sneered. Her smile twisted at the pain she caused, "I think it's more fun to do this, don't you think? Coming here of their own accord, planning to understand when nothing is easy in the first place."

"What about you? Did you really forget? About him, about all of us?" Kuroko asked trying to find the answer she was being deigned.

"Hmm, what do you mean? There's nothing I've forgotten. I remember everything I need to remember," Takao smiled as she extended her hand to Kuroko, "you should be just like us, right Kuro-chan? Vengeful, because they took everything from us. Even in life, wouldn't it be easier to attack those who…" Takao couldn't finish as the surprising blow crossed her cheek. It surprised her to even have this occur in the first place.

"Takao-chan died here in this school, right? Why remain here after six years? Why remain here if you remember everything? Why?" Kuroko asked her expression showing how much pain she actually was in.

"Kuro-chan?" Takao asked, "eh, sorry." Takao took a step back. She didn't really know why.

"Can't you remember? Don't you remember?" Kuroko asked facing Takao fully, hoping so much that she would remember.

"Ah…" Takao looked away as her mind started filling with things she refused to bring up. Things she wanted nothing more than to forget. Then, the one person who make her feel so many kinds of emotions at once just appeared.

"Shin…-chan," she asked.

The group had stood around Kuroko, watching the exchange intently. They didn't actually know what was going on since their minds were preoccupied with their club mates.

"Takao-chan, did you forget what happened on that day? Between you and Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked as Takao looked up. Her eyes seemed glazed over as the memories protruded her restless mind.

She remembered sitting behind the library door. There wasn't much left of the room aside from the pools of blood, the hanging student, and her own pain crushing her like a huge weight. It wasn't just the wounds she'd been given, but the guilt she felt. The pain she felt for what she'd just done, and the pain of being closed off from the rest of the world.

Pounding footsteps broke her from her self pity.

"Takao," the all too familiar voice penetrated the walls of the room. She was leaning against the door and knew that he'd try to get in. She only gave a sad smile, hoping that no one would break in.

"Shin-chan, there you go again," she smiled sadly, "worrying about someone you really don't care about." Her eyes filled with tears, but she held them back.

"Takao, what are you talking about? Are you going senile?" the voice grumbled with annoyance.

"Come now Shin-chan, I said it before. You've never called my given name, but aren't we supposed to be dating?" she huffed trying to keep her current situation clear from him.

"Eh! Are you still upset about that?" he asked getting even more angry than he actually was.

"Eh! You seriously haven't called each other's first name?" the voice belonging to the newest member of the student council huffed.

"Midorima-kun is slow," the voice belonging to one of her closest friends stated.

"Why do I have to listen to you two? It's not like you two have any right to tell me what to do," he shouted as she started giggling at the scene outside.

"It's fine, Shin-chan is just Shin-chan after all. There's nothing else we can do, right?" she smiled sadly.

"Takao, what's the current situation?" he asked returning to his main priority.

"Ah, not good. There's still a few of us left, but I don't know how much longer any of us can last," she lied as her eyes grazed over every fallen body around her. There had only been five people to start with in the room, but still.

"Takao, we'll definitely get you out," he said.

She kept thinking how much he didn't actually care. That all this was just to keep her happy and that he wasn't really happy at all. She definitely couldn't show him the state she was really in. She just couldn't help blaming herself if he feels the guilt that she's caused him.

She wasn't in a state that would kill her, but she knew she wouldn't be the same. Both legs had been lacerated at some point, and she only had the use of one arm left. She knew that she'd be useless anymore. Nothing could be fixed.

At her thoughts she couldn't stop the tears from falling, "Takao," the voice was even more worried.

Her hand grazed against one of the fallen window shard, it was long and jagged.

"Sorry Shin-chan," she whispered as she turned the sharper edge toward her. With a deep breath she forced the piece in, her breath catching at the sudden pain.

"Takao," the voice called out, "what are you doing? Takao? Answer me and say that you're alright?" the voice continued to call out.

"Good-bye," the piece was pushed in the last leg as her eyes watered, her breathing rapidly increased, and the voices became even more muffled.

"KAIRI!" the voice that was the loudest to her was the person she cared about the most. It surprised her, even as her life came to a close.

The memory stopped playing as she grabbed hold of the sides of her hair. She didn't like remembering the pain, she wanted nothing more than to forget.

"Takao-chan?" Kuroko couldn't only guess as to what she just remembered.

"He was always hiding how he felt, but I still loved him anyway. Although, I always thought he wasn't happy, and the only reason he agreed to my confession was out of obligation," Takao had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And what, do you think it's alright to kill other's here?" Riko asked despite herself.

"Aida-san, you can't really tell a ghost or spirit what is right or wrong," Kuroko stated getting a huff from the older woman.

"Heh, you're right. It…may have been wrong, but still. I hate it. I hate seeing people like them, they are happy but unhappy. You can tell, can't you? How much they love each other, but they've never said it," Takao felt her anger spike up again.

"Do you really think Midorima-kun when out with you out of obligation?" Kuroko asked.

Takao looked at her, "Yes. I know I was annoying, I know that I was clingy. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him was all. But he wasn't happy, he never was. I'm sure that now he's happy with someone he actually chose. Right Kuro-chan? You can tell me," she said with a dark smile. Her malicious side returning.

"You weren't alive after that, so you wouldn't know," Kuroko stated.

There wasn't any sound coming from the room. The only thing that changed was the flowing liquid from under the door.

"Takao?" Midorima asked as he started getting nervous.

"Eh, Takaocchi?" Kise asked as she watched Midorima turn a paler shade then he was.

"Takao-chan must have done something, shouldn't we try opening the door?" Kuroko asked as her eyes remained firm on Midorima's back.

Midorima move to the door and tried opening it. It didn't open, his attempts lead him to use force. He didn't care if he'd get hurt in the process. He wasn't going to let anyone else die.

The sounds of cracking and the breaking of the door resounded. Midorima looked down the door and saw Takao. The shard of glass was puncturing the tip of her chest, scrapping across a very important vein.

Midorima went blank as he kneeled next to the limp body. He saw all the cuts, all the bruises, and the tears that had fallen.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko stepped in.

"I did this, I could have stopped this, but I didn't," Midorima couldn't hide the pain and angst from his voice. It shook without tears falling.

"Couldn't we all?" Kuroko asked in her unemotional voice. Midorima felt anger surge through him as he grabbed her collar.

"Weren't you and Takao friends? Weren't you close? Why aren't you showing any emotion? Can't you even cry?" Midorima asked only getting blank blue eyes.

"Midorima-kun, you don't know anything. This whole cause, this whole tragedy. What do you think this was? A game? Even if we've lost so many, even people we care about, we have to finish. We have to stop the source of this," Kuroko stated slapping his hand away.

"Kurokocchi," Kise gulped.

"We're not dead yet, we couldn't save her but we have to keep trying. No one will be happy if we all die here," Kuroko kept her gaze locked with green ones.

Midorima ground his teeth together. He didn't know what to do.

"Aren't we all going to die anyways?" he asked returning to kneel next to Takao. He moved his hand smoothly and touched the glass shard.

"Midorima-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked as he pulled the protruding fragment lose.

"I'll just make everyone's job easier then," he faced the sharp, blood covered edge at his exposed throat.

Takao's eyes widened, "he wouldn't do that. He definitely wouldn't."

"Do you really believe that with all your heart? Then why are you still here? Why can't you let your pain, your pity, and your mind go?"

Takao didn't know what to say. She was at a loss of words.

"Midorima didn't die then. We stopped him before he could pierce his own throat. We didn't want to see another friend die, and he's surprisingly doing well," Kuroko gave a soft, sad smile.

"R…really. Did he find someone else?" Takao asked.

Kuroko looked up at her, "no. He works all the time. There's so much he has to do, but I don't think he can forget. He definitely can't forget. I'm sure the one person he really did care about, was you, Takao-chan."

Takao felt the painful memories floating in between, "maybe I am making it difficult for him to move on. Is that what you're saying?" Takao asked.

Kuroko shrugged.

"Ah, so…do you call this a story from the inside?" Kagami asked only to get a smack on the back of his head.

"Ah, it still doesn't mean you can kill others," Riko stated still fuming about the incident just now. The fact that they were all having a conversation with a ghost never really crossed their minds.

"I've stained my hands before death, and I'll still stain them in death," Takao said sadly as Kuroko eyes her arms and legs as they started turn red.

"Takao-chan?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm, looks like they are acting up again. The old wounds, and then soon…my death. This occurs more often now," Takao said.

"Death, does that mean you die every night?" Kagami asked becoming more curious then he'd been.

"Hmm, no. Not every night," Takao sighed as her eyes wandered over to the previous couple that she'd exacted her revenge on. She couldn't hold back her grudge, she couldn't stop her pain from pulling over her. She just didn't know what to do.

She watched, when no one else did, as the male pulled one of the longer pieces out of the females back. She couldn't help thinking back to Kuroko's story. With a quick movement she was holding back the arm that was going to pierce the glass into his body.

"Stop, please. Do you really want to die so badly that the person you love would be unhappy?" Takao asked as the group was taken by surprise at the sudden movement. They hadn't realized what was going to happen until she had stopped him.

Mitobe only looked at her in surprise, "you…should cherish your life and memory of her instead of giving up. I'm sorry I caused this, but you can't die here as well."

He didn't say anything as his hand loosened on the shard, "I'm sorry. This…isn't your fight, and yet you've been involved."

"Mitobe," Riko kneeled next to her fellow club mate. She couldn't help but feel like she let this happen. Like if she hadn't thought that coming here then none of this would have happened.

Mitobe reached up and patted her head to reassure her. It was the only way he could communicate with her.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. I let the past eat away at me and was grounded here. I can't say anything for what I've done, but I know I'm not the only one awake either. There are others who are just as angry. They won't be easy to stop and they won't be easy to put to rest. I can feel that they are around us, and there's no kindness from them," Takao stated.

"Huh, s…so there are other ghosts?" Kagami stammered.

"Yes Kagami-kun, this is a haunted place," Kuroko stated.

"Shut it," Kagami shouted out of spiteful anger and embarrassment.

"So, we're going to be face-to-face with the ghosts of the past, right?" Riko asked.

"Eh, I guess you can call us that, but who knows?" Takao said as she stood up, "but to warn you, it's not just the ghost here either. There was something in this school during that time, the thing that made us change like this. You should try to escape instead of doing something stupid."

"Eh, but we still have other people trapped here," Riko stated.

"Hmm, I think that one of your friends has succumb to just that fate. I wander how much longer will she last," Takao gave a smile at the thought as her form began to crumble and disappear.

"One of friends?" Riko asked starting to get worried again. She only knew that Izuki and the freshmen trio were left to find.

"Could something have happened to Izuki's group?" Hyuuga asked.

Meanwhile, Izuki was breathing heavily. Her face was growing pale and she couldn't help but think about what had happened. She didn't stop Furihata from attacking and killing someone else.

"What should I do? Why can't I forget it?" she asked as a voice carried around her.

"Little Bird, can't you fly away," the voice was haunting, just like her memories. Izuki covered her ears, trying hard to block out the sound, but the sound was resonating within her.

"Please, stop," she felt tears falling as she kneeled down hovering above ground.

"Do you think I'll forgive you," the memory continued to echo through her thoughts. They weren't her words, but she couldn't help think they would belong to her.

"Go away," her voice grew weaker and she couldn't help the pain from overwhelming her, "I didn't want to do it."

**Final Note: **So a longer chapter, I think it's because of the style I changed the past to. This was what I originally wanted to do when they thought or flashbacked, but it didn't work out. I just didn't know how to actually. If you like how I did it, I'll change the other chaptes to match it, and put it in as the way I orignially imagined it. That might take awhile though.

Thank you for all reviews, and thank you to all those who are following this story. It's really the first story i've been able to keep up with and update as much as I have. The story still has a way to go, but now you're getting to know more about the teikou side of the story! There will still be a prequal to this, just because it will be so much fun to write. You only got a glimpse of what happened to Takao, but I have such a great idea for that whole part of the story!

Ah, and I think that is it. I just love this story so much. I can't wait to get everything out and into the open!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Looks like another update. Truth is, I should be working on my homework but instead I spent the afternoon writing. Oh well, I have tomorrow and Sunday afternoon to do any and all homework. Such a boring weekend. So there's no counting on another update any time soon. Well, maybe next Friday or something, since it's I don't have school, or maybe I should wait till Saturday? Don't know. You'll just have to wait and see which day I pick.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and anything else I on the previous chapters.

**Warning: **Uh, nothing that the other chapters didn't say. Just look at the previous chapters if you want a warning. This one doesn't have much else then what has been happening.

Chapter Nine

Arms wrapped around starling the raven haired freshman, "Cheryl, don't do that. You'll give someone a heart attack," she stated.

"Sorry Shino-Chama, I didn't mean to," her younger sister back away. She had light black hair tied in two pig tails. They swayed as she spun around, "I'm just so happy I get to stay with my great, big sister!"

Izuki watched her reflection as the memory continued to play out. The face of her younger sister was twisted into a sadistic smile her true colors showing.

A piercing pain was sent through her head and she backed up. Her back hit the cold, metal stall doors and she slid down. She tried to fight back the memory, the pain surging through every vein in her body. Even her old wounds were starting to prick at the thought.

"Cheryl," she breathed as the memories flooded her thoughts again. This time she couldn't even fight them.

"Shino-Chama, we'll be going to that school starting this week. Doesn't that sound like so much!" Cheryl smiled as she pointed to a castle-like school with walls boarding it up.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to be so excited," Izuki said keeping her face serious.

"E…eh! Shino-Chama, am I not supposed to?" Cheryl asked.

"Enough with that suffix. We're sisters and twins, it's getting old," Izuki sighed.

"Really, but I love Shino-Chama so much. I'll do anything for you," Cheryl smiled as she got close to Izuki's face. Izuki backed up until the vehicle's door stopped her.

"Cheryl," Izuki sighed as her sister returned to the proper seating.

"I will protect Shino-Chama all the time, I promised," Cheryl continued to say and then just sat there smiling.

The two were let out at the entrance of the mansion. They met with the person who would be taking care of them, "my brother's children, Shino and Cheryl. How was my brother when you left?" a tall, dark haired male asked. He had a mustache that added to his mysterious look.

"Father was still sleeping when we left. The doctor's said he has only a slim chance of waking," Izuki stated, whether she was unhappy about it was unnoticeable.

"Ah, Shino-Chama you sound too cold like that. It should be a joyous occasion," Cheryl puffed out her cheeks. The two only looked at her in mystified surprise.

"Cheryl, you do know you're talking about our father?" Izuki asked.

"Yep, father was always so strict. Telling me to do this and to do that, I'm glad that he…" Izuki slapped her sister hard enough to make her fall to the ground.

"Cheryl, it's better to show your respect to adults then mocking them, no matter who they are or how you feel," Izuki stated and turned to enter the mansion. Cheryl looked up at her sister while holding her sore cheek.

"Are you alright Cheryl?" her uncle asked and she stood up quickly.

"Yep, this is just the way Shino-Chama shows me her love. I really love Shino-Chama," Cheryl ran off towards her sister happily.

The two went to school the next day, starting their freshmen year of high school. They both knew what it meant if they couldn't fully make it through school, and they would study as hard as they could. In order to ascend the top of their family name since they were both the only living heirs left.

"It is required to join a club that matches your chosen career path Izuki-San, here is a list of clubs that you can enter based on your career," the class representative handed her a list of clubs. Her eyes glanced over the list, none of them catching her eyes until she reached the bottom.

"Leader's of Today, and Tomorrow?" she asked curious as to what it meant. It was even written in the English form.

"It's a fairly new club, it was started about a year and a half ago. I don't know what it really is about but the seniors enjoy it. Ah, and before I forget, the student council members were curious about a new system. They are pairing freshmen up with upperclassmen in the clubs. You'll be paired up with an upper classmen when you join the club properly," the representative said before moving to the next group.

Izuki didn't really mind since she was curious about what kind of club it actually was. That's when she decided that it would be the one she'd join.

The club wasn't exactly what she pictured, but the upperclassmen she was paired up with was something entirely different. She didn't know what to think about him. He had longer, dark black hair and wore glasses. He was fairly taller than her and she instantly started feeling something from him.

"I'm Izuki Cheryl and this is my big sister Izuki Shino! Please take care of us," Cheryl smiled as she held onto her sister.

"Eh, Cheryl I could have introduced myself," Izuki complained only to get a retort, "but you were spacing out so I took initiative." The moment they stepped into this school, this club, and met this one person who change everything that they knew. It took them one step closer to their fatal outcome.

Izuki pressed a finger to her temple trying to calm the overwhelming headache as the memories kept coming. They were growing harder and harder to suppress.

A new memory took the place of the previous one. It was one of the moments she'd started to understand what was really going on.

"Shino, you are going to stand at the head of this family and Cheryl will work from behind you. She's already shown her undying loyalty to you, though it seems more so then anything I'd ever experienced," her uncle said.

Izuki felt her own blood boiling as anger surged through her, "and what, because of that I have to put all my loyalty and faith into this family? Wasn't my father the same? Didn't he run away this imprisoning life? Why would I want to fallow a life he escaped from?"

Izuki found herself knocked to the ground, her cheek stinging, "even as you are the heir, you are still a child. I brought you here out of care in my heart and loyalty to this family. I expect nothing less from you as you ascend to the top," his shoes tapped furiously and he slammed the door.

Izuki sat on the floor her knees pulled to her chest and her hand rubbing her, now red, cheek. She didn't even notice the door opening and the weight added to hers.

"Shino-Chama, you made uncle mad again. Do you want me to make everything better?" Cheryl asked as she buried her face deeper into her sister's neck.

"Cheryl, why are you so clingy? Why are you so loyal, and only to me?" Izuki asked.

"Because I love you, Shino-Chama. You can never do anything bad, you can never hurt me. I'll take all your pain away when you are sad, so just leave everything to me," she smiled happily.

"Maybe uncle is right, you are something else," Izuki sighed as a giggle rose from her sister's throat.

"I will only do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You are the only one I need in my life," Cheryl said and walked toward the door, "do you feel the same?"

Izuki looked at her sister, "Cheryl?" Cheryl closed the door and left the room. Izuki could only looked after her sister puzzled by the comment.

Izuki felt her pulse rate speed up as the memories switched again, growing deeper into the hell she'd built up herself.

"Why would you do it?" Izuki yelled at her sister who was covered in red splotches. Her eyes pierced and filled with a glowing red color.

"Huh, why? It's so simple you silly. They were going to hurt you, Shino-Chama. They were going to take you away from me," Cheryl laughed happily.

"Cheryl," Izuki couldn't get anything else out. Cheryl had walked up to her and leaned in next to her ear.

"It'll be the same for that sempai of our too. He doesn't take a hint, does he. And here I thought I'd keep him alive since I knew you'd be sad if he died," she pouted as Izuki felt all the blood drain from her face.

"Cheryl, don't. Don't you dare kill him," Izuki felt her own anger boiling inside her.

"Huh? You really care about him that much? I guess it can't be helped," Cheryl sighed grabbing a hold of her older sisters arms. A smile playing on her lips.

"You will fly away, like a free bird right? But you're just a flightless, little bird who hasn't been shown the way yet. If I can break you now, then you'll never leave me," Cheryl smiled as she pulled her sister's arms behind her. It was futile to struggle as Cheryl had a tight grip. She pulled hard enough till a slight pop sound came from her arms. Izuki cried out in pain.

"This way you'll always remember me, right? Shino-Chama, that way you can always rely on me and only me. No one else will matter," Cheryl whispered as Izuki fell forward. Her eyes were seeing dark circles and the pain started to numb. She didn't know what she could do, or had to do.

"Cheryl, what happened to you?" Izuki asked before the pain was too much to handle and she blacked out.

The last memory that floated into her mind was the one she fought so hard to forget. The memory played on the one night she'd never be able to forget.

"Shino-Chama, you've become so strong," Cheryl smiled and giggled with glee. She was so happy despite lying on the ground covered in her own blood.

"Cheryl," Izuki croaked as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"But this is no good. You can't cry when you're about to shoot someone down," Cheryl pouted playfully as she struggled to sit up. When she was upright, the barrel of the gun was touching her forehead. The cold steel sending sensations through her skin.

Izuki jumped as her sisters hands touched hers, effectively keeping them on the trigger.

"You're supposed to pull the trigger, that way you can be free, Shino-Chama," Cheryl smiled up at her, "do you remember that one day, in the forest near our house. The day you found me when I got lost? It was then I decided I'd do whatever it takes so you won't get hurt. And if I am the cause, then it has to be you who pulls it."

Izuki's eyes widened as the ringing sound carried around her. Her eyes could only see red as her sister fell to the ground, eyes as dark as night. A hole was now where her heart was, and the blood was pouring out in a flowing motion. Izuki couldn't help but cry out.

The memories ended as she recollected the reason she was effected so much when Furihata easily killed the upperclassman. She didn't want to see other's get hurt, she wanted to save other's so much so that she left her family in search of her dream.

"Cheryl," Izuki felt the heavy impact of her own sins and her eyes landed on a scalpel. The small knife appeared to be calling to her as she, shakily lifted it to her wrist, "this isn't good. I forced those memories away because it hurt so much. But now they have returned. That pain won't disappear," Izuki wanted to find an outlet for her pain to recede. The only way she'd survived before was changing her focus, but now, there were too many external things that her thoughts carried onto something else.

She held the knife at the base of her wrist and dragged it in a smooth, upward motion. The red blood started to flow out. Slowly, slowly, then it quickly started flowing out. The line grew longer until she reached the base of her elbow joint. The liquid was falling quickly and the pain relieved the initial pain she'd been feeling.

"Cheryl," she whispered as her head started to grow woozy and her eyes lost focus. The blood loss was quickening.

Outside the door Imayoshi and Sakurai were waiting directly outside the door.

"Hasn't she been in there a long time?" Sakurai asked looking to his upperclassman. Imayoshi didn't usually show any emotion, but he couldn't hide his irritation and worry.

"Let's go in and see what she's doing," Imayoshi stated. Sakurai looked horrified but complied at the glare he was given. The two opened the door.

Riko and Hyuuga looked at Mitobe who was still holding onto Koganei and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Mitobe-kun, we have to go find Izuki and the others. I'm sorry but we can't let you stay here, we've already lost Koga-Chan, we can't lose you too," Riko sighed seeing no reaction from the silent boy.

"Aida-san, if he stays here, he may not be harmed. If you think about it, this was Takao-chan's area. Even with her gone, I don't think anyone else would come here," Kuroko startled her a little when she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Riko was skeptical, especially with what they'd just seen, and what they'd seen.

"Yes, and right now. Aren't you're club members important? Takao-chan said that one of them is most likely experiencing what most of the students had here," Kuroko explained and Riko nodded.

"You're right, Mitobe just stay here. I'll beat you to a pulp if you are gone," Mitobe froze at her statement but remained holding onto his lost love. Riko sighed and turned to the remainder of her club mates.

"We're going, we'll trust Mitobe that he'll be alright on his own," Riko gave one glance back to the broken male. She couldn't help thinking it really was her fault. She had thought that this would be fun, and a perfect chance to introduce the freshmen to their worlds.

"Riko, don't go blaming yourself," Hyuuga stopped in front of her. His back was to hers so she couldn't see the kind of face he was making, "it's not like you to doubt yourself. It's better if you keep a cheerful face, especially in the face of the younger students," he pointedly remarked towards the two younger ahead of them. Her eyes glanced at the teal and red haired young adults. She was older than them and had a responsibility.

She looked down and then gave a soft smile before nodding, "you're right Hyuuga-kun. I can't get down and depressed now. What kind of adult would I be then?" she walked ahead of him to catch up with the younger kids.

Hyuuga was happy to see that she was herself again. He always went back to the memory of when they were kids. The one time he'd let her down, the one time he couldn't change how she felt. It was something that haunted him, and he vowed to always stop her from doubting herself. Stop her from falling into an endless void of despair.

"Hyuuga-kun, we'll be leaving you behind if you don't hurry up," Riko called.

He took a step forward, unaware of the eyes watching him, watching them. The eyes shaded by lose hanging bangs.

**Final Notes: **Nothing that I can think of. How was the chapter? I hope it didn't disappoint, and sorry for the little cliffhangers here and there. The chapter would be too long if I wrote everything that was coming in one. So it has to stop here. Anyway, cliffhangers are fun and make it easier to pick up in the next chapter.

Thanks to any and everyone who is still reading this. I am getting closer to where I want to be, but it's hard to get there. It's actually going the way I envisioned it though. Also, I have a new story that I am working on. So I am thinking about doing both since this story is really dark themed where as the other one isn't as dark and follows a happier line of thought. So I decided that in order to keep writing this story, I also need something happier. It gets a little depressing to write these kind of themes and only focus on them. So those who already know about the other story, it'll be just a little longer till I finish the first chapter, those who don't know, I have a preview up so you can take a look at it. It's more of a slice of life then anything.

Thank you for your continued support.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is just a filler chapter to get to the next chapter. The next chapter will be up in a few days, and it will be longer then this one. Sorry for the short chapter though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning: **Any warnings on previous chapters.

Chapter Ten

The hallway was quiet. The silence between the four grew on and on. It was almost unbearable.

"How many people did you say were here?" Kuroko asked as the silence was starting to suffocate each member. She had noticed and decided to lighten the mood a little.

"From what we knew, our group was the only one's here," Riko replied.

"Why do you ask Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked now curious about why she asked.

"From before, that was a fresh body. That means there are other's here, not just your group," Kuroko explained.

"Right, you didn't have to put it like that, but what brought this up?" Hyuuga asked thinking back to how long ago it actually was since they saw the body.

"There's no particular reason, but this school is supposed to be haunted. That means whoever else is here, is either dead or being affected by the ghosts. We can either say we'll be lucky if we don't meet another ghost, or unlucky if we don't. The thing is, you're other party members, could they have met the other people here too?" Kuroko asked.

Hyuuga looked at her, curious about the sudden explanation and questions, "ah, well I did think that guy we saw was familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen him. Anyway, why don't we talk about something else?" he asked.

Kuroko turned to look in front, she wasn't going to suggest anything else at this point. So the silence ended up growing again. They just continued down the path they took and passed by the library.

"I feel like we're going in a circle. I mean we haven't seen any sign of Izuki-sempai and her group," Kagami sighed as they continued down the hall. They were in the hall that they'd originally met up in.

"This school is just a big circular maze. There are many hallways that lead to the same destination," Kuroko explained.

"So, we should meet Izuki and the other's any time, right?" Riko asked. That's what she was getting from the explanation.

"_If_, they are still on this floor and _if_, they are still alive," Kuroko stated.

"If?" Hyuuga asked.

"I wander, how many people died tonight? Usually, no one makes it out alive," Kuroko said.

"Oi! Kuroko stop talking like that," Kagami grabs a hold of her head.

"I am merely stating the truth, Kagami-kun. Anything that happens is just the decision that person makes. You all came here, that was your choice. The things that happened before, are all the choices that one person made. That is just the truth," Kuroko explained as she slapped Kagami's hand away. That surprised the group.

"So, you're saying that our friend because it was her choice?" Riko asked as she started getting angry.

"The choice to come here was hers," Kuroko stated, "as it was with all of you, right?"

They blinked at her, "whatever happens here, that's to those who make that choice."

They came to a stop as a brunet male came up to them. He looked stress and unsure, "you are Izuki-san's friends right?" he asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Riko asked looking annoyed. The brunet bit back on his tongue and backed away, "and how do you know Izuki?"

Hyuuga looked at the brunet for a moment before realization struck, "you're a member of that fraternity on campus."

Riko looked between the two and also came to that realization, "so that means your whole fraternity is here?" Riko asked with mild annoyance as she remembered the different members she couldn't actually handle.

"Ah, no. There were only about five of us who came, but only four of us actually stayed," he stated, "but that's not the reason I came here. Izuki-san is in trouble," his statement seemed to get the group to focus a lot better.

"What happened to her?" Hyuuga asked now suspicious. He recalled the overview of Izuki's past and remembered the tension between the fraternities leading figure and her. He wasn't sure if something happened again, but he wasn't going to put any more of his members in danger.

"She…cut her wrist and lost a lot of blood. We only moved her to the nurses office, but we didn't know if it was safe enough to move her out or not," he stammered as he watched the older male's features become full of emotion.

"Izuki-chan!" Riko exclaimed and grabbed the timid boys shirt collar, "why did you let her do that?"

"It…it's not our fault," he stammered even more frightened by the equally angry female.

"Oi, Ryo what are you doing?" a voice called from half way down the hall.

"Imayoshi, so he really is here," Hyuuga muttered unable to keep his annoyance down.

"I…I found Izuki-san's friends," the brunet stated as the group made their way down the hall.

"I can see that," Imayoshi stated with a sigh.

"If you were with her, why did you let her cut herself?" Riko asked with more irritation forming.

"We didn't even realize it until it was too late. She left our sight for a short amount of time," Imayoshi sighed getting a mild headache from the sudden noise.

"Damnit, we really shouldn't have come here," Hyuuga stated under his breath.

"We've laid her on the bed in here, but I'm not sure what to do. We couldn't exactly tell how much blood was really lost," Imayoshi explained.

"Hmm, I don't think she lost as much as you think she did," Kuroko said as she looked into the doorway. She was at the bath room and looking into the blood stained floor.

"And why do you say that?" Imayoshi asked, annoyance tethering on his tongue.

"I've seen how much blood someone can lose. I've seen when someone is on the verge of death," Kuroko said.

"Really now," Imayoshi stated, both could tell they wouldn't get along.

"N...now, we shouldn't argue. Kuroko-chan and I will take a look at Izuki-chan," Riko clapped her hands to soothe over the heavy atmosphere.

"Right," Kuroko said with a nod and they walked in leaving the boys to remain outside the nurses office.

**Final Notes: **Thank you to all those who are still reading, and sorry for the short chapter. The next one will pick up again, and it will be longer too.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter. It's still pretty short but it has a lot of information about everything that's happening here. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy it. This is just getting so much...more then I had originally planned. On another note, it looks like this will be ending soon too. It won't be as long as I had perdicted in the first place, but it will still be a good way to end it. Ah, I'm talking too much, just enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just the concept!

**Warning: **Check warnings from previous chapters, and I'm not sure if there's anything I need to warn about this chapter or not. The material get's pretty heavy though, and the mentions of strong themes comes from this chapter as well, but they shouldn't be too bad. So enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

The tension spiked quickly as the two girls walked into the room. The main spike came from the glares Hyuuga sent Imayoshi. Imayoshi remained with his poker face, but he had an overwhelmingly dark aura around him.

"It's unsightly for an underclassman to give an upper classmen such a glare," Imayoshi didn't hide his own irritation. The two were literally facing off.

The two's respective freshmen back up slowly. They could tell they'll regret interrupting the two's fight.

"Isn't it the upperclassman's job to watch out for their younger classmen?" Hyuuga shot back. The glaring didn't cease on either side's part.

Imayoshi knew this statement was true. He'd let her in alone, despite her unstable emotions. He'd regretted a lot of things, and his biggest regret was always watching her go.

"You are right," he gave a low sigh. This was something hard for him to admit, "it was my job to watch her and I didn't," his fist automatically clenched.

Hyuuga noticed the change and calmed down as well. The two's freshmen were glad to see the instant change. They could breathe again.

The two girls sat down on both sides of the bed and looked at the raven haired girl. Her skin was paling and she wasn't looking too good at all.

Riko reached out her hand and took Izuki's hand. She could feel the skin cooling and she instantly worried.

"Aida-San, she will be alright," Kuroko said, her eyes as cold as ever, "we just have to get her out as soon as possible."

"How do you know? How do you know anything?" Riko asked, her voice filled with so much emotion.

"I…wander how many people have died here? That number continues to increase every year," Kuroko looked down now, unable to look Riko in the eyes.

Riko returned her gaze to the sleeping classman. The pale skin making her look ghostly.

"I keep thinking, I'm the one at fault here. If I didn't decide to bring everyone here, then everyone would be safe. No one would have been hurt," Riko's voice was becoming lower. She could feel the pressure and pain enveloping her.

"Aida-san, it's not your fault. The choices made tonight are each and everyone's choice, whether it is a god one or not. It's still their choice, under any circumstance," Kuroko explained, her gaze still hidden behind her bangs.

Riko didn't know what to say. She merely watched the teal haired girl.

"She's right, you know," a soft, almost quiet voice said; the two girls looked down to the raven haired girl in surprise. Izuki has woken up, but her voice was shaky and hard to control.

"Izuki!" Riko explained. She was happy to see her friend was conscious again.

"You aren't at fault, Aida-san. It's…really our choice being here," Izuki tried to sit up. The two girls were at her side trying to help her out.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting up. It might be better for you to remain laying here," Riko sighed as she supported her friend who was looking a little woozy from the small amount of movement.

"I'm alright, just a little weak is all," she said, but she sounded much more terrible then she led on. Her breathing was becoming more shallow as each second ticked on.

"No you're not! You could have died if Imayoshi and his group didn't come along. Even now you're close to death, how can you say you're alright?" Riko looked into the grey eyes, her filled with all kinds of emotions and regret.

"I'm sorry, Aida-san. I didn't mean to worry you like this. I didn't mean to worry anyone like this. I…don't know what made me do it. I just kept replaying those memories over and over again. I can't believe I couldn't stop Furihata," Izuki drew her knees to her chest and placed her forehead to her knees.

"Izuki," Riko looked at the broken girl before her. She hadn't thought about the freshmen since the current situation arose and she didn't know what all had happened to her group.

"Koganei-chan, she's dead," Riko stated knowing that this wasn't the time or place to say this, "but that's why you can't die. You can't feel responsible for things either. We have to get you out of here and to a doctor quickly, or you really will die," Riko stated.

Izuki looked up at Riko, only understanding that a lot of things had truly happened.

Kuroko watched the elder girls, her mind trying to bring back something she wanted so much to forget. This kind of scene reminded her so much of the past. Of when things weren't filled with unearthly darkness. When everyone was blissfully unaware of what real pain was.

To keep from bring up some of her most painful memories, she stood up, surprising the seniors.

"Kuroko-chan?" Riko asked.

"We should go. We can't stay here any longer, something bad is bound to happen again," Kuroko stated.

"Yes, we'll have to have one of the guys to carry Izuki since I'm sure she's got no strength to move on her own," Riko also stood up and was starting to leave when Izuki grabbed her wrist.

"We can't, what about Furihata and the other freshmen? We can't leave them here," Izuki's voice rose a little more than it had been, her own thoughts racing.

Riko looked at her friend, she knew she was right but right now Izuki was in a critical condition. She didn't know where her responsibilities really lay. "Izuki, why did you four split up? Where did they go?" Riko asked wanting to know why she ended up alone and was put into the situation she was in.

"Furihata, was starting to feel sick. I didn't know what to do so I had the freshmen escort her out of here while I went to look for you. Then I met with Yoshinori-san, and I really don't know what happened to him," Riko's eyes widened at the body she'd seen, "that's when I met up with Imayoshi and his group. After that, we found Furihata-chan, but she was acting crazy. She'd…tried to kill me before and succeeded in taking Wakamatsu's life," Izuki's voice was shaking even more. Her fear and memories returning of the incident that put in this unstable emotion.

"Izuki-chan, calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that any of this was going to happen. What you have seen and witnessed, I'm so sorry," Riko turned to look at her broken friend. She could understand, they all knew about each other's pasts. Izuki was easy to break. Her past involved more than most of them had been through.

"I shouldn't have left them to leave on their own. I don't even know where Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun are," Izuki choked out as her tears started to fall.

"It's most likely, none of them made it out of here. If they haven't died yet, they will soon," Kuroko stated as she reentered the conversation.

"Kuroko…-chan?" Riko asked.

"From the sounds of it, Furihata-chan will take her own life soon. The schools' already got its hands on her," Kuroko continued.

"What makes you so sure?" Izuki asked, her tears starting to dry up.

"Yoshinori-san, I would presume, was the body we'd seen had clawed out his own throat. It's a symptom of this place, this place that would turn any child into a mass murderer," Kuroko looked up as her eyes started to lose its shine. They became nothing more than holes.

"What do you mean?" Riko asked, her skin starting to crawl.

"Everyone follows the same pattern here. They start to feel isolated and then they start losing the ability to think rationally. It doesn't stop there as their minds become devoid of all thoughts and feelings. They'll take anyone's life they want, usually the last person they were thinking about, saw, or had a conflict about. Then, as the systems starts to clean itself out, they are met with excruciating pain. This can be emotional, physical, or psychological. They will claw at anything, and in this process they will lose more blood depending on the area they clawed at. That is the fate most of the students suffered," Kuroko stated, her eyes devoid of all emotions.

Kuroko then faced Izuki as she grabbed a hold of the injured arm, "but it's not just that kind of feeling either, right Izuki-chan? You'd had an overwhelming amount of pain coursing through you, and it hurt so bad that you were willing to take your own life," Izuki winced at the sudden touch. Her eyes widening at every word Kuroko said.

"Kuroko, what are you doing? What are you saying?" Riko asked reaching for Kuroko's arm, but Kuroko had already let go.

"Do you want to know the truth about Teikou Academy. The reason no one is allowed to come here? The reason that everything happened the way it did?" Kuroko turned around and started heading towards the table in the back. Riko and Izuki could only watch in wander and fear at the younger girls' actions.

"Why would you tell us?" Riko asked.

"That's why you came here, right? To understand the truth that everyone has sought. To find some kind of explanation as to why a group of students would so willingly kill each other?" Kuroko turned to face them again, a small, metallic blade in her hands now, "you're all learning to take the law? Whether you become a detective, a police officer, or something. I can tell since it's not hard to figure it out."

"What are you planning to do? Do you hate the fact that we're here? What is it that you really hate?" Riko asked standing in front of the bed now, keeping herself between the younger girl and her injured friend.

"Planning? Do you think I can easily take another person's life, since I couldn't take my own," she slowly pulled up the sleeve of her sweaty, revealing pale lines that have scared over, "I can't do it. But, that doesn't mean I'm all that happy with other's here. This school isn't anything that you have ever come in contact with. There are secrets buried so deep you'd have to dig even deeper then the Earths' core. Every student here, wasn't just any normal student, none of us has been since we came here. Without anyone knowing, the school's board of directors have secretly been poisoning each student with a hallucinatory drug. A drug, if certain conditions are met, can bring out the worst in people. A drug that will produce even more mass murderers."

As the atmosphere started getting darker, the guys came into the room. They were instantly enveloped with the raging emotions.

"What's going on in here?" Hyuuga asked trying to access the situation and calm them down.

"How can anyone get away with that kind of thing?" Izuki asked.

"It was simple, the teacher, principle, anyone did not know. Everything was set up as just a test run. We were just merely the guinea pigs to an underwhelming project that failed," her eyes darkened leaving a chilly air hanging around.

"Ah, come now. We should start to go, there's no need to carry such tension," Sakurai stammered trying to thin the heavy atmosphere but only ended up apologizing after receiving glares from the two girls.

The glares shot around until no one could take it anymore, "alright, that's enough. We've decided that we'll be getting you three out of this school. There's no need to remain here," Imayoshi sighed as the glares were forced onto him.

"Like we'd go, there's still the freshmen we need to find," Riko was irritated at the sudden proclamation.

"Yes, and we'll handle them. You three, on the other hand, will leave," Imayoshi said again.

"But that's not fare. We share a responsibility towards the freshmen, we should all go to find them," Izuki said now looking at the four boys. To be truthful, they had already started thinking about that, but didn't like the guys stating it first. They weren't going to relent towards their stubbornness.

"Izuki, you're in no condition to be walking and we need to take you to the hospital," Hyuuga stated.

"And how about you? Do you have any complaint?" Kagami asked the teal haired girl who was still holding the sharp, metallic object. Oddly enough, no one really paid attention to this detail.

Her hallow eyes just held his crimson ones, "why do I have to leave? I have no responsibilities lying within your groups, nor do you have a responsibility towards me," she stated just as thrilled as the older girls.

"The responsibility on our part is that you are younger than us, and leaving anyone younger behind goes against us upper classmen," Imayoshi stated.

Kuroko gripped the metal, "I'm not asking you to be responsible for me. You don't even know me," she stated her voice holding an undertone of resentment.

"Oi, Kuroko are you alright?" Kagami asked as he came up closer to her. No one could see what happened next, it happened so fast. No movement could have stopped it. Kuroko thrust the small object in front of her.

**Final Note: **There you have it. You're now diving deeper into the truth, but you still don't know everything yet! The next chapter reveals more too! So I'll leave you hanging for this chapter, and the remainder of the chapters will be bringing you closer and closer to the end. It's almost done too. I can't say if I'll perdict it right again, so I won't. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to all those who are still following and enjoying this story. Check out some of my other stories too, since this one is almost done with. Anyway, thank you to all reviewers and everyone else!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, it's finally done, but I don't know when my next chapter will be up. My laptop isn't working so well right now, so who knows when the next chapter will be up. This one is shorter then some of my chapters, but it still has a lot of information.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no basket or the characters, just the story plot.

**Warning: **All warnings on the previous chapters, to lazy to do it here.

Chapter Twelve

A large hand grabbed her wrist as the sharp object pointed straight at her neck. A small line of blood was coming from the pierce she was going to make.

The object was dropped to the ground as Kagami held her wrist tightly, keeping her from escaping.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami asked with a growl in his throat.

"Just like I said before. This was all my fault. I caused everything to spiral out of control, because I knew what was going on. I didn't act when I could have. Everyone was killed because I was too slow. This…really was my fault," Kuroko's voice no longer held the monotonous sound as the pain came seeping out.

"Kuroko-chan," Riko asked as everyone watched the stoic, teal haired girl.

"If I hadn't said anything, if I hadn't decided to leave, no matter how short of a time it was, then Akashi-kun wouldn't have been isolated. Akashi-kun wouldn't have decided that he was alone. Akashi-kun wouldn't have started this whole tragedy," Kuroko wasn't able to hold herself back. The thing she had kept quiet, the thing she hadn't told anyone, was not going to stay quietly inside her this time.

"Kuroko, you can't be seriously blaming yourself," Kagami growled.

"And so what if I am? Everyone in this room is in the same boat, blaming themselves for what was done in the past and present," Kuroko's eyes were cold as they moved about to each person, each person having a chill sent through them, "including you, Kagami-kun. You're full of regret, aren't you?"

Kagami didn't disclose his expression, hiding how much anger was starting to seep through his exterior presence.

"I wasn't the only one, but I was the first one to start drifting apart. Akashi-kun couldn't stand it as the people he'd respected as well as controlled were starting to leave. Each for their own reasons. Aomine-kun wasn't going to make it another year in this school, he was already told to try for a less in depth high school. Kise-chan was becoming more famous with each photo shoot she was in. Midorima was starting to focus on his career so he could graduate earlier. Momoi-chan was scouted out and starting to take more roles as an actress. Murasakibara-chan was also drifting further away, despite always being around. Then I had directly said I was going abroad for a year, in hopes to bring something that would make me feel like I was a part of the group, but none of that happened. Everything was starting to fall apart and then you all know what happened that day."

"I started this chaos," she said as the sound of skin contact surprised everyone.

"What do you mean? It's not all your fault if you can say that this trip wasn't my fault. You said it was everyone's choice in the end, so why are you blaming yourself?" Riko asked as Kuroko held her stinging cheek and her eyes widened at the angry girl before her.

"Aida-san, calm down," Hyuuga said hoping to calm her down.

"Kuroko-chan, are you okay?" Kagami asked as the smaller girl kept her eyes to the ground.

"I am, and Aida-san is right. I shouldn't be lecturing others when I am like this," Kuroko didn't look up and just kept looking down. No one could tell what the younger girl was thinking.

"Alright, let's just calm down. We'll talk about this some more, but we need to get out of here first," Hyuuga clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, ladies let's go," Imayoshi said.

"Sorry, but I can't go," Kuroko said keeping her eyes still looking at the ground.

"Why Kuroko-chan?" Kagami asked as the smaller girl started backing up.

"I...can't say, but I won't leave. There's still something I have to do here," she stated and before anyone could say anything she was gone. The place she had been standing was nothing but air.

"Eh! Kuroko-chan can really disappear," Riko said in surprise.

"How did we not see her disappear like that?" Kagami was even more shocked.

"Now we have another person to look for," Hyuuga grumbled.

"Damnit," Kagami stated as he started to walk out of the room.

"Oi! Kagami what do you think you're doing? We have to stay together," Hyuuga grabbed onto his arm.

"I'll start our search," Kagami stated.

"Hey, you can't just go on your own. We've already..." Kagami had already taken off and Riko couldn't finish her statement and started chasing after the red head only to be caught by Hyuuga's hold.

"We'll worry about him later, we've already decided to take you too out of here first," Hyuuga stated, his eyes hard and Riko stopped talking. She knew when her old childhood friend wasn't happy.

"R...right," the girl who had so much power was now weakened by the dark gaze in her friends eyes. She knew when to argue and how far she could go, and now wasn't one of those times.

"Does anyone else have anything to object?" Hyuuga stated and no one objected.

"Alright, let's get going," Imayoshi stated and picked up Izuki who shouted out a complaint, "sorry, but you're in no shape to continue being here."

"Izuki-chan, we should go," Riko said with a nod.

Gold eyes watched the emerging figure as she had been walking down the second floor hallway. She had sensed the smaller figure coming down the hallway moments before.

"Well, Kurokocchi, I didn't expect to see you here," the blond girl turned to see the teal haired girl, her sky colored eyes cold and emotionless.

"Good day, Kise-chan," she said in a monotonous voice.

**Final Note: **Here you go, hope it was good, I had fun writing and thinking this chapter out. So Enjoy!

On another note, I have posted the new version of one of my series, if you're following it. Yagiri Preschool is now a one-shot, and I'll start working on it's series when I finish this one. That will be a little while till then.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **It's been a while, but I do have word processor downloaded now. So I am happy about that. Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter last time, I hope this one doesn't disappoint either. I honestly haven't a clue how to get where I am heading, so just follow as if I know what I am doing. So this chapter might be confusing, but that's only because I have made three different versions and this just happened to be the one I am going with. It'll get where I want it, but that will take some time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no basket or the characters, just the characters I made up.

**Warning: **This chapter contains original characters, and anything else I listed in the previous chapters.

Chapter Thirteen

Gold eyes boar into teal eyes as the silence enveloped the two. Neither one would say a word, but eventually the blonde haired girl couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't the kind of person, whether in life or death, to keep her mouth shut for too long.

"Kurokocchi, why are you here?" she asked, puzzled at the smaller girls appearance. She hadn't known anyone to come back, but she never really paid attention either. She'd only decided to do what she felt like and that's exactly what she had done for the past six years.

"I am here for a reason, Kise-chan. You do not need to know," Kuroko stated her voice as emotionless as it always has been.

"I see, I think I know what it is that keeps you here then. Isn't it, _him_, you are here to see? Isn't that what is keeping you in this place?" Kise asked.

"That's not the reason, Kise-chan. Besides, why are you bringing it up unless you are thinking of someone else at the same time? Are you trying to put your reasons onto someone else?" Kuroko asked, curious as to how the blonde girl would react to her words.

"Even if it's you, Kurokocchi, I will not forgive you. Besides, he's already forgotten, hasn't he? I don't feel like he even remembers me," Kise stated unhappily.

"That's only how you feel about it. Everyone is trapped here only because they think they can't move on, and that everyone they knew had already moved on. Takao-chan thought the same thing," Kuroko explained.

"Yes, but Midorimacchi wouldn't move on anyways. He's nothing compared Aominecchi. Midorimacchi wouldn't want to forget, especially how he reacted that time," Kise explained thinking back to a sad event.

"But Aomine-kun isn't like what you think either," Kuroko said.

"No, he is. He'd rather forget something like this than come to terms, and how would you know. Have you seen him any time recently?" Kise asked.

"No, he hasn't been back in town since he left. No one can get ahold of him either, he is just traveling around drowning out what ever emotions he's feeling," Kuroko explained.

Kise sighed, "See, I told you. Aominecchi wouldn't come back, he wouldn't even think about the things that happened. I am better off staying here, doing whatever I please. You can't stop me, and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate in killing you as well." Kise slowly faded away leaving Kuroko with her lips turning down and the hallway growing an eerie quiet again.

At that time, Riko and her group started to make their way to the third floor. They were having a difficult time keeping track of each corridor, and were slowly getting lost.

"How can we get lost when we've been down most of these hallways?" Riko asked, her anger starting to show.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. We're going to die here and it'll be my entire fault," Sakurai started to panic as he curled up into a ball in a corner. The group was officially getting annoyed with each other.

"There's no need to panic, or getting angry. We just have to keep heading this way. I am sure the stairs are around here," Hyuuga stated as he tried to keep the group as calm as possible.

"Yes, and then it'll only be a short walk to the exit," Imayoshi added, the two being more of the stable minds of the group.

"Right," Riko sighed as she tried to keep her calm. They were continuing down the hall when they had to stop. They heard voices on the other side of the corner.

"And you think coming back here to let me know was the right thing to do?" a husky voice shouted. It was filled with dark, malicious tones and sent an eerie chill up their spines.

"S…sorry sir, this was the better choice at the time. If I had chased her, we'd have lost our specimen," a more timid voice replied. It was filled with fear and an array of other emotions they were unable to detect.

"What about the others? Are they still here?" the first voice asked, not holding anything back.

"Well, they haven't left, but they aren't easy to track. They've been wandering around for a while now," the second voice continued.

"I see, well, as long as they are here our plans won't fall through. We'll be in trouble if we couldn't finish these plans, our heads will literally role," the first voice finished.

"Yes, I'll make sure that nothing else happens from now until the plans are finished," the second voice finished as well and then the sounds of footsteps faded away.

"What was that about?" Riko asked after a while.

"Another ghost?" Izuki asked.

"No, this felt different than when we'd met with the ghosts. Plus, they sounded older," Riko put her finger under her chin as she contemplated the current situation.

"Wouldn't the teachers also be here?" Izuki asked.

"Yes, but didn't it feel different?" Riko asked and everyone contemplated that thought.

A chill ran through all of them as they kept thinking about it. They knew better then to keep thinking about it, but it was the only thing filling their thoughts.

"So, if they aren't ghosts, what were they talking about?" Hyuuga asked and the new puzzlement ran through each of them.

While they were lost in their new thoughts Kagami managed to find himself down a dead end corridor. It only had windows on both sides of the hall and a checkered door at the end. He felt a chill run through him as he kept eyeing the door.

"Don't go down there," a voice whispered through his ears and he jumped looking behind him. A small, pink haired girl looked up at him, a smile painting her face.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and her smile never faded.

"I am no one, but someone," she smiled with a playful voice, "would you like to play, onii-chan?" she asked. She wore the schools' old uniform, but it was a dark blue color instead of white.

Kagami watched the child with intense eyes. He didn't know what was real or not anymore, and he was sure this kid was a ghost. He knew that anyone he'd meet would be one.

"I am Momoi Mana, maybe when you leave you can find my younger sister. Anyway, don't let my size and stature fool you, I was a high school student, meaning, I'd be older then you if I'd lived," she stated, reading the outer expression on his face. Her long, pink hair swayed as she turned around, "that's the student councils' office. Even though he is no longer there, it is still the most dangerous place in this school," then she skipped off leaving Kagami standing there, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" he asked chasing after the smaller girl who turned back to gaze at him.

"I am only helpful for now, but if you don't leave soon, you and your friends will be in even more danger. I decided to help Tetsu-chan, since she is desperately finding something that no longer exists, so don't let her find out you didn't leave. Also, there are…some unexpected guests that have been causing trouble here and you're their target. Well, not you in particular, just the lot of you," she smiled.

He was stalled in his tracks as she disappeared down the corridor. He was still in the hall with the closed door.

"If that is the student councils office, does that mean that's where everything started? Would going there be able to stop all of this from happening?" he asked himself and started walking down the hall. He didn't know why he would do this, especially since he was actually really afraid. He just knew that he had to go there; something was pulling him towards that direction.

Below, on the first floor, Kawahara sat, both his arms and legs were numb and he couldn't move. He hadn't seen what had happened, except that there was someone who had been behind him. Then he was out until just now.

He looked around him, the first floor was in disarray and the ceiling had parts of it falling down. He wasn't in the hall, but in a room. There was a little bit of light coming from a fluorescent light bulb that gave the room enough light for him to see. Below that light fixture was a tray of medical scalpels, each gleaming dangerously.

In panic he tried to move or make noise, but even his voice wasn't working. It was like he'd been given specific drugs that cut off all speech.

Footsteps came into the room and a tall, dark haired woman smiled at the awakened male. She had long hair that curled at the ends, she wore a white lab coat, and her glasses hid her eyes.

"Well now, you are awake. I didn't expect you to be awake yet. I guess the dosage was too low," she smiled as she came closer.

"You must be wandering who I am, I am Dr. Chase, employed by the same people who had run this school. They decided that their initial experiment failed, but this one works out much better in the long run. I wonder, who was it that first started such a silly rumor? A haunted school, but that also makes it easy to entice young souls who want to see it for themselves. This place is the perfect breeding ground for a specimen," she smiled as she picked up a syringe and bottle of murky liquid.

Kawahara tried to move again, but he was at a loss at this point.

"It's not like we're doing anything bad. I mean, everyone who comes here, it's their choice. Don't you think? So I don't see this being anything bad at all," she smiled as she drew the liquid into the syringe and pulled the needle from the bottle.

She walked over to Kawahara, the needle looking bigger and bigger to him as she stepped closer.

"Well, at least we'll get to see some interesting reactions. First, it was that boy, what was his name? Oh well, names' don't matter to me. In fact, I don't even know your name. Is it sad, to die without anyone knowing who you are?" she asked as she placed the needle on his skin and was about to insert it when the door opened.

"Fionna, what the hell are you doing?" a rough, husky voice made her turn. She looked at the grey haired male, his grey eyes seething.

"Hmm, just having some fun, Haisaki-kun. What about you? Why are you disturbing my little sanctuary?" she asked, her own expression showing annoyance.

"We've got that group here, but it seems your too busy mixing your chemicals to see that they are no longer in any place we can track. What if they escape?" he asked, his annoyance just as high.

"That's your job, Shogo, my job is to test these newest drugs on these rats. What are you doing? Ordering others to do your work? If the bosses heard you were shirking your job, won't you be the one in trouble?" she asked, her tone changing from a playful, child-like voice, to a serious one.

Haisaki didn't show any signs of fear, but inside he was worried about the bosses finding out his failures.

"Just remember, keep an eye out for them. They haven't left the building yet, but they could be virtually anywhere," he stated before leaving with the slam of the door.

"Ah, what a touchy man," she smiled before turning her gaze back to her victim, "now, where was I? Oh yeah, let's see what kind of reaction you will give? Do you think you'll die right away or will you survive long enough for the pain."

The needle went in and she shot the liquid out of the tube. The liquid was quick to work, and she could only watch the agony start to set in.

"Enjoy, little boy. This is the outcome you have for coming to a school full of the dead," she smiled as the light fixture started to buzz out and the room returned to dark, "this is the outcome everyone has come to."

**Final Notes: **Sorry for the short chapters, but I should be upping the lengths and pace soon. I have break coming up and all I'll be doing is work, making my afternoons free for whatever I want. No homework either. I just have a lot of things to work on for my classes until then, so this will be the only chapter unless I get board with everything else.

Thank you to everyone who are still following, and especially thanks to those who continue to review. I love to see what everyone thinks about the story or how it's going.\

Another note, I have a lot of ideas in the works for new stories. I also have a few one-shots I am working on. Look forward to whatever I complete first, and once this story is finished, I will be working on the prequel. Making summer the better time to start getting out new stories and chapters, so until next time!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So, despite me saying I have a lot of things to do, I still decided to write and publish this. Well, I have all day to do the things I need to and this story just had inspiration strike so quickly that I felt like writing and completing the chapter. So here you go. Also, with a snow day, I didn't think there'd be any perfect chance then this one to grasp. This is what you get when you live in a place that gives you snow, outside the winter season.

**Warning: **Some characters many have out of character personalities, but I just had great inspiration so they act the way they do. Also, the same warning as usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurobasuke or the characters. I just own the concept and the original characters I made up.

Chapter Fourteen

The sounds of monitors reached down the hallway as the elevator opened. A tall, pink haired girl came through with an arm full of colorful flowers.

"Momoi-san, I didn't expect you today," a gruff voice came from the counter. A tall, green haired male with spectacles over his eyes greeted the peach colored eyes.

"Midorin, why do you think I came here in the first place? I come here every year on this day," she pouted as if she were still a little kid.

"It's not like there is any change, there hasn't been in six years. Coming here every year will cause nothing but problems," he sighed.

"No it won't, and it doesn't," she stated as they started walking down the hall.

"Why do you continue to do this to yourself?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Have you heard from Aomine?" he asked changing the topic.

"No, he's probably off somewhere in another country by now. All he ever does is drink and ride around on that stupid motorcycle of his. I can't believe he hasn't even come back in these past years," she pouted.

"Who can blame him? What we've experienced can't be changed," he stated.

"Even time can't change it," she sighed, her expression becoming more solemn.

Kuroko was walking toward the student council's office when she stopped in her tracks. A pink haired girl was walking towards her, a smile plastid on her face.

"Momoi-san," she bowed her head.

"Ah, Tetsu-chan, there you are. It looks like that red haired fella won't listen," she smiled.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm, is that his name? Anyway, he's going towards the student councils' office. Is it better to let him go, or do you want to get him out of there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Why are you here Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm, no reason. I just thought it would be fun, and it looks like I was right," she smiled before walking past Kuroko, "also, I wonder how much longer you can hide it, Tetsu-chan. It'll start showing soon."

"There's no need to say anything, since it'll be over soon," Kuroko started walking towards the student councils' office as Momoi walked the direction she was heading.

"I wonder, if any of them will realize soon," Momoi's dark, red eyes followed the teal haired girl till she disappeared.

At the moment, Riko and her group were just sitting around in the hallway. They were discussing about what they'd just witnessed.

"Do you think there are other people here then?" Izuki asked eyeing Riko who was contemplating on everything that they had seen and witnessed in the past hours of the night.

"It seemed like that, but they didn't really seem alive either," Hyuuga explained.

"We shouldn't be worrying about that, what we need to do is get out of here," Riko sighed trying to drop her worry.

"That might be a good idea," a voice they didn't recognize said and they all turned to a blonde haired girl who just flashed a smile.

"WH…who are you?" Hyuuga stuttered.

"Hmm, Kise Kyoko, pleasure to make your acquaintance," she continued to smile as she stood up. The group took a step away, maintaining their distance from the intruding presence.

"I couldn't help but over hear your discussion, whom might you be talking about? Only your group and the few stray members of your group are alive. All other presences are dead," she explained looking at them with a confused look.

"Now, now Kyoko-chan, you surely haven't forgotten have you?" another voice intruded as a pink haired girl came out of the shadows.

"Momoi-san," Kise turned to the girl who just looked passed her.

"Not every ghost here knows their dead, remember. Although, not all ghosts know the truth either. I'm sure the people you were talking about are those exact same one's I am talking about," Momoi stated as she stood next to the blonde, facing all of Riko's group.

"So, the two people we saw talking weren't alive?" Sakurai asked in a timid voice.

"They were once living, and one of them used to come to this school as well, but that idiot caused a great deal of trouble without knowing the full truth. I wonder if he'll ever realize it himself?" she sighed as she closed her eyes, memories threatening to fill her mind.

"Hmm, what does that mean Momoi-san?" Kise asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, you all should leave, terrible things will happen if you get caught by those three," she ordered to the group.

"Three?" Riko asked.

"You only heard two of them, there is another member here, but she is different from the two you heard. She is the only one who knows the truth, and I mean the whole truth. She is also a very malicious spirit and can do much worse than the damage you've seen, or the damage you dish out," she explained as she looked at Kise with the last part.

"Right, and what are you? Are you a ghost or living? Wouldn't you normally try to kill us?" Hyuuga was being skeptical.

"I don't know, you can just play around with that little imagination of yours for a while, but you should go and never look back. Looking back is the same as returning to the past," Momoi explained.

"Yeah, well what about our friends?" Riko asked with annoyance.

"Let see, I wonder how many are truly left alive? One is on the verge of dying, the other is just sitting alone, but maybe fate will tempt him once more?" she gave a devious smile.

"Who are you talking about and besides we have three more freshmen; one who took off on his own and two still missing," Riko explained.

"One of them will be safe, depending on how it goes, but as for the other two, they were both killed. One by this girl here," Momoi pointed at the blonde.

The group stared at the blonde and becoming even more defensive then they already were.

"What, he was keeping my locket and I don't like the memories it holds," she pouted not sorry that she had caused more problems to arise for the group.

"Anyway, there is nothing you can do. You must leave to save yourselves and the fate of everyone still here is already in motion. Whether they remain alive or not is the decision of that individual. Even if you can manage to find and take them away from here, there is no turning back on their decision. No matter where they go, they will still live or die the way they want to," Momoi explained.

"But still, we have to get everyone out of here. We can't just leave," Riko said.

"Right now, you'll only cause more fates to turn. Wasn't one of you near death, and if treatment isn't applied soon there could be more consequences?" Momoi asked hoping to jog everyone's memories so that they will focus more on leaving rather than staying. It did work.

"Then, we should go," Riko nodded as the group headed for the stairs again.

"Do remember, that whatever you do, do not come back here," Momoi stated as the group started to disappear out of sight.

"Momoi-san, what do you mean anyways? What is it that we didn't know?" Kise asked.

"You wouldn't understand one's logic. What one person deems as choice becomes obscured by others' whose morals clash. There's a lot you know, but there's still a margin of truth left unsaid. I only know two people who know the truth of what happened," Momoi explained.

"And we'll never know, correct?" Kise asked.

"If you knew, would it change anything?" Momoi asked.

"I…guess you're right. It wouldn't change what happened here," Kise sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go tempt fate again. You should go too. There's nothing left for you here anyways," Momoi explained.

"No, there is something keeping me here," Kise gave a sad smile.

"Don't let the past weigh you down anymore. The past can never be changed," Momoi explained as she faded into the dark again.

"Weigh me down, huh? I don't know what weighed me down more, the memories of that time, or my lingering feelings?" she gave a sad laugh before also fading away.

At that moment, a floor down, the brunette, Furihata was holding a knife at the wounded Haisaki.

"Damn, what the hell," Haisaki exclaimed as he held his side. There was a flow of blood coming from it.

Furihata kept the sharp object at the ready. She was going to go in for a dive when a hand touched hers to stop her.

"What a stupid ghost you are, Haisaki-kun," Momoi smiled at the man, now lying on the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked with a glare in his eyes.

"Shogo, you really are stupid, I'd have to agree with that tiny vixen there. You're dead, how many times do I have to tell you that," the doctor walked into the light.

Haisaki remained quiet for once.

"Now, what do I owe you the pleasure for coming down here for?" the doctor asked with an eerie smile.

"Taking advantage of a weak man is so not cool, am I right Dr. Chase? Besides, he's too stupid to be considered help since the first time the new experiments were attempted," Momoi stated, "and that was two years ago. You all died here out of your own stupidity."

"My, what malice you have don't you? Such an intimidating person, too bad I know you're bark is worse than your bite," she smiled.

Furihata was listening to the two talking as head began to clear a little. She didn't know what was going on in truth. She'd blacked out for most of the night and didn't know how she ended up here or where anyone else was.

Momoi turned to the confused girl, "you are…Furihata Koyuki correct?" Furihata looked at her, a little afraid of how she knew who she was.

"How…do you know me?" she asked.

"Hmm, I know a lot, and besides do you want to be free?" she asked the timid girl.

"Free? What do you mean?" Furihata asked.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked eyeing the pink haired girl.

"In death, you should rest, not continue this pointless experimentation," Momoi glared and returned to talking to the brunette.

"Do you remember the last few hours? Can you recall what you've done or seen?" Momoi asked her full attention on the girl.

Furihata didn't understand, but slowly, her memories were being flooded with the night's events. Her eyes widened at each thing she did, and the memories were vivid. Everything caved down on her and the deeds she'd administered.

"You don't have to remain here, and as you slowly wake and you're head clears, everything will be clear as well. You've been in a haze all night, and this event here, will clear up as well," she explained.

"Wh…at?" she asked as the people in front of her slowly started to diminish, leaving her all alone in the hall.

"What did you do?" the doctor asked with annoyance.

"A ghost like you can't touch someone who can't see you. That is merely it," Momoi stated and started to walk away.

"Tch, such a brat. And you, Shogo, what the hell did you think? You are a mindless idiot who doesn't listen to a word other's tell you. How can you be this incompetent?" she turned and walked away.

Haisaki laid on the floor, not sure what to do next.

"Haisaki-san, why did you even agree to this kind of work anyways? Coming here, doesn't it bring back memories, even if it's you, it still should hurt?" the originally timid male appeared to help the male up.

"Maybe this is what I deserved? I only did what I had to do, and in the end they didn't keep their side of the bargain. None of them were supposed to die," Haisaki stated through gritted teeth.

"You're choices, make you who you are right?" the timid man asked.

Haisaki didn't say another word. He was just left to contemplate what was left of his night life.

Furihata on the other hand didn't know what to do. She was left alone, in her hands was a blade, glistening in the light. It seemed to call to her.

"What did I do?" she asked, cradling herself in attempt to hold herself together. She wasn't sure of what to do anymore. She was just lost in the memories that plagued her now.

Returning to Kagami, he'd managed to reach the door and was about to open it. He didn't know what he was going to see, he could think of everything but it wasn't going to be what he wanted. The whole school was what he least expected.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and entered a medium sized room with a desk; the chair was facing away from him as he entered in further.

"Kagami-kun, right," the voice didn't ask it as a question, but a statement of fact. Kagami gulped as the pressure around him felt heavy and think. What he didn't expect was a short, red haired male with dichromatic colored eyes that made him feel like he'd melt under the pressure, "it's not a pleasure to meet you."

**Final Notes: **Well there you go, I just couldn't help myself. With Haisaki, though he is originally an all fight and no talk person, I just had great inspiration into the part he plays in the whole thing. Sadly you won't get to know until I start working on the prequel. Also, his personality is little different, okay maybe a lot different. I was trying to think about the idea I have of the story itself, the future idea's I have of it, as well as what one person is like when they are a little older. I also want to say, maybe he's reflected on the past as well, anyway that's just my thoughts on him. He's not my favorite character, but he isn't all that dislikable when you can use his concept to make conflict. So there's the reason he is here and all.

Thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing. It seems like I'm going nowhere, but the next chapter is getting closer to the end. If my predictions are correct, there are two, maybe three chapters left. So sad to see my longest, and well updated fic go, but there are other fics, as well as future fics coming up. So look forward, especially to the prequel. That will so much fun to write, it'll be GOM centric this time!

Also, I have a current story I am writing and will post when the first chapter is done. I want to see if others' will like it. It's a story almost completely made up of my own characters and it takes place ten years later. I just don't have a title yet, so let me know what you think when I post it.

Thanks again, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So, I was just going to upload the last three chapter together, but I changed my mind. It could be that because I am giving a speech today that I just wanted something to get my mind off it. Who knows. Anyway, this chapter is the usual length, I guess. It ends a little off handed I guess, but there are two more chapters to come, one actually being a chapter while the other is an epilogue. Also, I'm not sure where I'll go with the lose ends, I was thinking of posting whatever comes to mind in as story, but they won't follow chapters. Well, we'll see what I decide.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just the original characters that come in and out of the story.

**Warning: **Kind of hard to follow, at least that's what I think. You have Akashi and he's maybe a little out of character in this one. He really does have a hard personality to mimic, especially since I've seen so little of him, despite the current chapters running right now.

Chapter Fifteen

Kagami gulped at the sight and pressure being exerted from the smaller red head. It was the first time he'd felt such an overwhelming presence from someone else, including this unearthly being.

"Now, Kagami-kun, why have you made yourself all the way here? It can't be, to see me, can it?" the red head smiled as if he didn't know anything at all.

Kagami gulped at the intenseness of the conversation. He didn't exactly know why he came here, but he had a feeling that coming here would actually give him the truth.

"So, do you want to know why the student council president did such a thing?" the smaller red head asked, an undertone filled with heavy emotion.

"You're not just going to tell me about something like that, are you?" Kagami could feel the overbearing power surging through the room.

"My, you aren't as stupid as I had thought," the small red head stated, his playful smirk turning into a darker one.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted with annoyance, but didn't expect the smaller male to enclose on him as quickly as he did. Pain surged through his arm as red glistened on the scissors he didn't know he had.

"You are nothing more than a behemoth that needs to learn his place," the short red head smirked stepping back to examine his work. A searing expression lacing Kagami's face only made his smirk grow wider.

At that time, "here it is," Imayoshi stated as they looked at the door they'd come in through to begin with.

They opened the door and walked through. As soon as they walked into the lightened corridor, the door quickly slammed shut. They stared at the door for a moment.

Hyuuga tried to pull it open again, but it wouldn't budge.

"It…won't open," Riko stated as their eyes continued to stare at it.

"Does that mean we can't go back in, but what about everyone else? Would they be able to leave?" Izuki asked.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Riko asked in shock at the dawning moment.

"Maybe we can't worry right now," Imayoshi stated.

"We can't do anything right now, we'll have to stay here and see what happens," Hyuuga commented.

With nothing left to say, they started to head out of the building they were now in. As they walked down the hall, they stopped at the image of a dark haired girl. She didn't look up at them, just kept her head down.

"Ah, who are you?" Riko asked, but the girl turned her back towards them.

The group was confused, but then she started to speak, "you made it out? That is something in and of its self. You should be proud and forget everything that happened here." Her voice was low and filled with darkness.

"What are you talking about? How can we forget about everything that happened here?" Riko asked.

"Heh, it seems you already have," she turned to look at them now, her eyes filled with multiple colors that didn't look natural.

"What do you mean?" Riko asked.

"Hmm, nothing that you will understand, at least for now. Blood has been spilled tonight, and that blood is on your hands. My words to you now will make sense in due time, but for now, keep living that peaceful life of yours. This is our farewell," she stated and returned to look forward. She was walking away and didn't seem to care if they said anything else.

"What are you talking about? Who was that bitch?" Riko couldn't help her anger overflowing from her. She held up a dark and menacing aura around her.

"Ah, Riko calm down," Hyuuga sighed, but continued looking in the direction the woman had gone. He wasn't sure what to think or what that person had really meant. He just knew that they didn't have time to think on it either.

"We should get out of here," everyone agreed and left the school completely.

Kagami was standing in the office, his clothes being torn to bits as he dodged the smaller red head. The scissors were glistening with fresh blood, his blood.

"Ah, this has been fun, but now I must end it. It's interesting that you can dodge these powerful scissors, but now I'm bored. If you had flawlessly dodged them, then that would be a different story," the red head sounded bored. He didn't usually show his displeasure, usually masking it with something less menacing, but he didn't think Kagami was worth that effort.

The shorter red head held the scissor in the ready and jabbed them forward, stopping a few centimeters away as the teal haired girl stood between the two, "Tetsuna," he stated as her hard, cold eyes held his.

"Akashi-kun, why are you still here?" she asked, her voice filled with displeasure.

"Is that any way to greet your fiancé?" he asked, more of a playful manner, but filled with authority none the less.

Kagami, at this time, was feeling relief as the red head had stopped his attack, but worried since the teal haired girl was here now. He was even more baffled when he heard the word, fiancé, enter into the conversation.

"Akashi-kun, you don't remember anything at all. You are just trapped in a time you keep creating. You're stuck in a loop," she stated, the taste of anger just at the tip of her words.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He wasn't too thrilled about the sudden fight he was getting.

"Now, why do you say that? Isn't this better for everyone? Being able to express how they really feel instead of holding it in?" he asked.

"Akashi-kun, it's not that time anymore. You have to let everything go, you can't stay here forever," Kuroko stated letting a small amount of emotion release itself.

"You are still fighting it, even after everything had happened. I see that years haven't changed you," he sighed.

"How can they? I haven't changed once, since that day six years ago," she stated with mild annoyance.

Kagami once again, couldn't follow the conversation at all. He didn't understand what was being said. He didn't understand what had really happened here, and he didn't know what was continuing to happen here.

"Akashi-kun, won't you remember?" she asked trying to pull out something, anything that brings him back to reality. Back to the present time and out of the loop he's sheltered himself in.

His eyes flickered to her exposed neck, a small slash starting to appear.

"If you can remember then that's good. Then I wouldn't have wasted my time here," she said.

Kagami had just briefly noticed the outside of her clothes. They were filling up with blood, and quickly too. The stains growing wider and wider.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Kagami-kun, you were correct in your original suspicions, but there is more to it. I did die here, in this very room. I lied to you, and for that, I am very sorry. I couldn't tell you the truth because then I would have to explain everything," she stated, as her voice became quieter and quieter. The wound on her neck opening up more quickly with each word she said.

"Eh, Kuroko what are you talking about," he asked.

"Akashi-kun, do you remember?" she asked her eyes straining to see, but still focusing on the red head, "that last moment we'd met? The moment we were here and the conversation we had?"

Akashi looked at, his eyes and expression unreadable. In fact he did remember, and he had regretted that for a long time. That's why he was still here. Hoping to relive a moment and reverse it in some way.

"You can't control what other's do, and you can't change someone's fate. From the moment we'd met, I wanted to be so much more to you. I wanted to show you I could be more then I really was. The moment we'd been bound to each other from our parents, I was told I had no merit and I wasn't useful at all. That's why, when I was given a chance to make myself more useful, I was going to take it, but I didn't regard your feeling in this account, and I am sorry for that," she said, trying to steady herself on her feet.

Akashi watched as she was having trouble remaining on her feet. She was struggling, but she was still willing to keep talking. It reminded him of the last time they'd met.

"I didn't know how it would affect you or anyone else in the long run, and I didn't become useful to you, did I? I just caused more problems instead," she said, her voice starting to grow quiet.

"Tetsuna," he said, letting her name slide off his lips. It had been a long time since he'd been able to speak her name.

"That's why, you can't stay trapped here. It's just a never ending nightmare that leaves you lost, right? I came here because; I wanted to free you, no matter how long it took. Even if I couldn't do anything for you in life, I'll be able to do something for you in death. So, Akashi-kun, please, don't stay here. Don't let yourself fall deeper into this world then you already have," she asked hoping to break through to him.

His eyes held mixed emotions as he looked into her teal eyes. The memories overflowing him. On the outside he remained impassive, but a small amount of emotion was hard to hide.

Kuroko started to fall from the past wound she'd received. She wasn't able to remain standing or remain talking either. Her body started to fade away as well.

"Don't…stay…" her voice cut off as she faded into dust, nothing remaining of where she'd been.

Kagami watched the scene as it played out. He wasn't able to comprehend it, but he understood a lot more than anyone could give him credit.

"Are you going to honor her wish, or are you going to continue to coop yourself up in this shitty school?" Kagami asked, not being delicate in this manner.

Akashi stared up at the giant red head. He wasn't pleased with the words coming from his mouth.

"You still don't know a thing about what had happened here, so you lecture isn't even worth the time to listen to. Also, you don't have a clue as to what I am either. I am neither dead nor alive, if you are too stupid to realize that on your own," the malice dripping from his words was enough to make Kagami cower.

"Well, wasn't this your fault to begin with?" Kagami asked, braving his words in hopes of getting through to the smaller red head.

"That's where you are wrong. There is another person who started this mess, but that doesn't mean it was me. There are plenty of other's who believe they'd started this as well, but they wouldn't be right either. Maybe, you should figure this out on your own," Akashi stated as he turned to face his desk and slammed the bloodied scissors to the desk.

"I had been the student body president, and it was under my orders that the events had taken place, but that doesn't mean I was the instigator. The truth is buried here in this building, and one day that truth will come to light, but not by me," he continued.

"What's that mean?" Kagami asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. If you want to find out the truth, then find it out yourself. I have no time for you anymore," Akashi stated.

"Eh?! Does that mean you're actually going to leave?" Kagami asked.

"I will, and that's only because I can't remain here anymore. There are others trapped here, and that's because I'd remained here. Once I leave, they will be able to rest peacefully," Akashi stated.

"Well, as long as you leave," Kagami stated.

"Kagami Taiga, I really don't like you," Akashi stated as the sun started to crawl into the sky. The room filled with light and everything illuminated. Kagami could no longer see the small red haired teen. He'd just, simply vanished.

**Final Note: **As you can see, I probably have no idea where I ended up at all. The next chapter will actually have the idea I had from the start. Although, that chapter will end up being pretty short. As for the final pairing, AkaKuro ended up being it. The story fell into that one. And yes, I decided from the beginning that Kuroko was a ghost who lied to everyone about it. At first there was another idea, but I decided that someone else would be like that. You'll just have to see for the next chapter. Also, Akashi and Kuroko's relationship will be elaborated more in the prequel. The whole story will be elaborated more in the prequel.

Thank you, to everyone who is reading this and Keep going! There's just a two more chapters remaining and then this will be finished. I still am amazed with how long I've gone with this story. It certainly is the only one that I've frequently updated.

To those who haven't noticed, I've also uploaded another story, this one will be updated more frequently in the summer, as well as the other stories I have neglected. I have finally come up with the next chapter for Captivated, Chained has three ideas in the works, but I also lost a chapter that I thought would be interesting to share so when that is found, then it will be updated. Yagiri Preschool will be continued in the summer as well, since I have been focused on school as well as this story. So, be prepared for more updates in the summer. But first I have tests to prepare for, so once I upload the last two chapter for this story I'll be focusing on Physiology as well as Math to a 100% finals are coming up, so that's what I have to do.

Thanks again for reading and to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate the support!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Well, I don't have to say anything about this chapter or have this in here at all, but I just feel like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just my original characters.

**Warning: **Some parts might not make sense, but one they might. Who knows?

Chapter Sixteen

As light filtered around the school, there was no feeling of accomplishment. They stared at the dead building that had taken so much from them as it glared back with unemotional words.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakurai asked.

"You two can go, take Izuki to the hospital as well," Hyuuga stated, "we'll stay here and wait to see if Kagami at least returns."

Imayoshi didn't say anything but complied. Izuki wasn't pleased about leaving or still being carried. She just glared without a word though.

As Hyuuga and Riko were left alone, a solemn silence rested with each of them. Riko was the one to break through the silence, "what do you think that girl had meant?"

"Hmm, you mean about the blood being on our hands?" Hyuuga asked.

"That we have forgotten," Riko stated as a shiver ran through her spine. She didn't want to think about what she'd meant, but it was something she couldn't keep out of her mind.

"Don't think about it," Hyuuga stated, also trying to keep from thinking about it.

Mitobe was still sitting, Koganei in his lap, his eyes glazed over as nothing came in or out of his mind. All he could do was helplessly hold the person dearest to him as tightly as he could, despite the glass protruding from her back into his arm.

Soft, brown eyes watched the silent male, all the sadness screaming out, but no one would listen. She could not bear to watch this any longer.

"Mitobe," her soft voice called to him. He looked up, only because the voice was familiar. It was the voice he'd wanted to hear.

"Mitobe, you can't stay here. You should go home, to you family," Koganei sighed as the male expressed his glee without words. He was so happy that he'd let go of the dead body and tried to race towards the brown haired girl. He went right through her.

"Ah, Mitobe can't touch me. It's impossible, since I'm only here as a figment. You have to go, Mitobe. I don't want you staying here and dying as well," she gave a sad smile.

Mitobe stood there, in silent solemn words he tried to convey the feelings he had.

"I love you Mitobe, and that's why I don't want you staying here. If you died then I'd live with regret, although I am dead. I don't want to regret and holding these feelings inside. That's why you must go, be free from this place," she smiled.

Mitobe opened his mouth, to at least say something, anything, the words he'd said were, "Shion," he'd said. She wasn't surprised, but she was happy to hear him say her name.

"Good-bye Rinnosuke," she smiled as she let her hand rest on his back and giving him a little push on his back before fading away.

Mitobe looked back, the sunlight filtering through. He wasn't feeling the same burden as he had been before. He was feeling lighter, but he knew he wouldn't forget the person he'd loved. Even in death, she'd still be the one he'd loved.

Below, Furihata was struggling to stand. Her hands gripped the railing, but she kept falling to the ground. Her eyes dilated as fear sunk into her.

"Everything, everything I did," her words continued to repeat as she fell to her knees again. Her eyes looked at her hands, covered in blood that she knew she'd never be rid of.

The sounds of footsteps caught her ears and she tried to scurry away, "Furihata Koyuki, you are quite the interesting girl. Being able to break free of that medicine," a girl with dark, midnight blue hair said. Her pale green eyes watching the younger girl struggle with the guilt and pain she was feeling.

Furihata looked up at the woman with scared eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on or who the person before her was.

"You do not have to be frightened, dear child. You have passed this dreadful test and can now grow stronger. Isn't that good news? You can forget all the terrible things you've experienced, right from the beginning to now. You are special, little girl," her voice was soothing and melodic. It brought calm over the frightened girl. The Furihata looked up, her eyes losing the painful glow that had inhabited them originally.

"Good, will you come with me? I'll make all your nightmares go away. You will no longer be afraid of anything," she held out her hand and Furihata took hold of it. The warmth making her feel safe, despite everything that had happened.

Away from the city, on a loan high way past some country town, under a tree slept a navy blue haired male with dark skin. He was just sleeping, his bike next to him standing safely. In his deep sleep, he'd never notice the blonde who stood a few feet away, her gold eyes just watching him.

"Ah, if Kurokocchi can say good-bye, then so can I!" she stated with renewed strength. Although she said this, she couldn't help but watch the sleeping male. It had been six years since she'd last seen him, and it had been six years that she remained frozen in this world.

"Aominecchi, what have you been doing? Running around the whole country, not staying in one place, and worrying everyone around you," the blonde smiled sadly. Her eyes landing on a silver locket.

She remembered the day that they'd given each other the small, silver jewelry. It was meant for them to always remember each other and keep a little piece of themselves in it.

"Aominecchi, you're always so mean. At that time, what were you trying to do? Did you really want to run away?" she asked as tears came to her eyes. She had tried all these years, to forget and leave that place, but she just couldn't. She'd been able to protect the one she'd loved, but at the cost of her life.

"You shouldn't sleep out here, you should go home and return to Momoicchi and everyone else," she sighed wiping away the stray tears.

She walked up to his sleeping body and wrapped her arms around him, before whispering, "Good-bye Aominecchi, sorry I couldn't say it sooner." Her body became light and she faded away.

Aomine felt warmth and opened an eye. There was nothing there, but he could feel that something had happened. His eye lazily fell upon the silver locket, glistening in the sun. Although he didn't want to admit it, he felt sad as the day started to grow lighter.

"How long has it been?" he asked as his fingers wrapped around the small, metal piece. Not in a tight grip, but tight enough to never let go.

At that time, Momoi and Midorima reached a large room with the sounds of monitors. A figure was sitting up, his red hair being the only thing showing.

"Akashi?" Midorima asked his green eyes surprised at the sight before him.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked as she quickly walked over to him. She set the vase she was carrying down, and stood in front of the male.

He looked at the two intruding presences and gave a small smile.

"Akashi, how are you feeling?" Midorima asked as he began the normal procedure you'd go through with any kind of patient.

"I am fine, Shintarou. I do only vaguely remember what happened, but isn't that to be expected," Akashi stated as he let his eyes gaze out the warming windows.

"Well, yes, but don't you have questions? Are you confused?" Midorima asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just let me regain my normalcy and then we can talk," Akashi stated and didn't appear to want to say any more. Midorima complied with his wish.

"Akashi-kun, I am glad you are awake. I've so worried," Momoi said as the room became filled with chatter, but it meant nothing. What seemed to be the end, wasn't going to be.

**Final Note: **Thank you for all the support, and enjoy the upcoming stories or updates I will post.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: **So, this is the last chapter. The finale, and it's in Kagami's POV, so it's a little bit different style from the previous chapters. I just had to do this for this chapter. This is after everything has happened and Kagami is a private detective. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters!

**Warning: **Just the POV being in Kagami's and just a nice way to end this, I guess.

Epilogue

It's been a few years since that time, in that school. Everything that happened since then has been one roller coaster ride after another, but I have finally figured out what I was doing. I was going to solve these unsolvable cases, just like we had then.

I walked from the office, just cool my head. The shallow, cold night was a good change from the overbearing paperwork I'd been swamped with. I ended up walking into a neighborhood and passing a preschool that was still running, even into the night.

My eyes lay upon two children, one red haired girl and one teal haired boy. In a moment's time, I could already depict what was going to happen. A ball was sitting in the street and one of the kids was ready to run into the street to catch it. The voice of the teacher was calling two names, "Tetsuya, Saiyou," and I could only deduct that those two children were the one's she was calling.

I ran to the children and quickly picked up the two before anything could happen. The two looking oddly familiar to me.

"Ah, Tetsuya and Saiyou, there you are," the teacher was relieved when I handed them over.

"Thank you for finding them officer," she smiled as she set the two on the ground.

"It's no problem, I am just doing what is right," I nodded, still looking at the children with some memory just trying to break through.

"Thank you Taiga," the two children said as the teacher ushered all the children in. The fact that they knew my name scared me, but what made me turn pale was the name of the preschool. It brought back a lot of memories from over the years, "Teikou Preschool," my mouth formed the words but nothing came out.

An old saying that I heard once ran through my head, "the past repeats itself, but not in the same way."

**Final Note: **Rather short, I do have to admit, but it's an epilogue. It doesn't tie much in right now, and probably never will but here you go. The longest running story I have made is finally finished. I hope everyone enjoyed it and is satisfied until the prequel comes out. That should be the start of May, to a week into it. It just all depends on how my tests go.

Thank you to all the supporters who have been reading since the beginning and I hope you all enjoyed how the story went. It seems a little rushed, but that's because taking from exact memory and writing are two completely different things. Also, these last two chapters are almost identical on how I imagined it. Only my mind makes a picture making it hard to take from that picture and put it into writing. Anyway, thank you to everyone for all the support and love you've shown. I hope you've enjoyed this rollercoaster ride of emotion!


End file.
